Overwatch x Paladins
by Scile
Summary: Makoa just wants to meditate in peace. Too bad that Junkrat and Roahog are around. What happens if Torbjörn meets an actual dwarf? Why is Bastion hanging out wit a living tree? And who spread bubblegum all over Bolt?
1. Chapter 1

**Paladins x Overwatch Chapter 1**

 **Author note: I had this on mind for a long time. I want to turn this whole Overwatch vs Paladins thing in a good way. So her is the probably first Overwatch and Paladins crossover. I own nothing (Except a few self made aspects of character stories.) Also its my first fanfiction ever. You know the drill.**

Finally Makoa had climbed the mountain. It sure was cold but most importantly, it was quiet. He took in his meditation stance to ban every last noise from his head. The blowing wind, the little sound of a snowflake, the rattling chain of the anchor at his side. It all was gone. Except for one penetrating sound in the distance.

 ***Boom** *

 ***Boom***

Junkrat: Huahhahahaa. Plus 0.2% explosion radius, minus 0.01% explosion delay. Its perfect!

Roadhog: Is it really that important?

Junkrat: ITS PERFECT ROADHOG! I am the bomb master here.

Roadhog: If you say so. But why did we have to go on this stupid mountain to test the bombs?

Junkrat: Any other ideas?

Roadhog: How about somewhere where we don´t risk to cause avalanche?

Junkrat: What are you talking about? Your so funny sometimes.

Roadhog was pissed. Not only dragged Junkrat him to this cold place, he also bombed him with confusing numbers and calculations. It was one of those days he drowned in regret to be this guy´s bodyguard. Junkrat placed his Frag Launcher on his shoulder, waving Roadhog to follow him.

Junkrat: Come on! We still have to reach our daily amount of collateral damage. If we-

As he turned around, a big figure, which appeared to be a giant turtle with an anchor in one and a ship cannon in his, other hand stood four meter before him. His eyes filled with fury, the turtle started speaking in a deep, loud voice:

Makoa: Who are you? Are you causing these explosions?

In the matter of a second Junkrats expression changed from confusion to a bright smile.

Junkrat: Grrrreetings! My name is Junkrat and this is indeed my masterpiece. *pointing at the craters his bombs left on the ground.* I´m the great criminal who causes mayhem where he stands, the master of bombs. Please no pictures. No autographs. Thanks. Now get out of my way.

Unimpressed from his comprehensive introduction Makoa just glared at Junkrat. He raised his anchor and threw it at the crazy creature he could hardly describe as a human. Instead of pulling Junkrat toward him the ancient warrior threw him over his head. The momentum of the anchor sent him flying far away, down the mountain. After Junkrat disappeared out of the sight, screaming in a high-pitched voice. Makoa turned to Roadhog who kept quiet the whole time.

Roadhog: You know, we are not exactly friends, but the guy you just tossed was my client. And if you force me to do my job you will get yourself killed.

Roadhog loaded his Scrap Gun, ready to fight the strange turtle creature. Said creature also loaded his gun and reeled in his anchor.

Makoa: Bring it.

When Junkrat opened his eyes he felt dizzy. Not the way he always was, more like how-did-I-survive-this-fall-dizzy. He tried to stand up. Thankfully his favorite bones were not broken so he humped to a tree stump to sit down. Just now he looked around. He was in some kind of forest. The leaves of the trees had a saturated green to them. Colorful butterflies were flying around him.

He heard a bird singing his song. Junkrat closed his eyes to determine in which direction he had to shoot to silence the song as he heard another sound. It sounded like cheering from not too far away. He stood up up again and slowly made his way towards the source of the cheering.

After a while he came to a wooden cashier´s house. Inside the house stood a thin man out of metal. He had a ignition cord on his head and he looked like a poorly build puppet. The mad man walked up to the cashier and looked at him closely. The man started to speak in a metallic voice.

Cashier: 799 bucks per ticket.

Junkrat: One ticket please.

Junkrat searched his clothes for the bracelets he still had with him since his last robbing tour. He pulled out three golden bracelets and held them out to the cashier.

Junkrat: Will this do?

The cashier took the bracelets and stored them inside a in his stomach and stretched his hand out to give the customer his ticket.

Cashier: Thanks. Enjoy the show.

Junkrat took the ticket and walked past the house, inside a gate of the fence behind the house.

Meanwhile Makoas and Roadhogs fight was still ongoing. Makoa shot a cannonball towards Roadhog. This guy was a though foe. He dodged the hook but Roadhog managed to land a perfect hit on Makoa with his shrapnel ball. The humanoid turtle tried to focus again and took a defensive stance. Roadhog however lost all his patience and pulled out his secret weapon. He adjusted a top-loader on his scrap gun and filled it with as much munition as he could. He released a constant stream of shrapnel at Makoa. The Ancient was still able to block the fire with his shell shield but not long enough. Makoa had enough experience with these situations. He used his shell spin to position himself behind Roadhog and prepared his anchor for a counter attack. Just as the top-loader ran out of ammo, the owner got hit by the anchor and pulled right in front of Makoa where he received two cannonballs right into his face and belly. Roadhog fell backward on the ground. Still laying on the ground he fired another shrapnel ball. This time the turtle was able to dodge but that just gave him enough time to take a deep breath from his special bottle. Makoas eyes widened seeing his opponent standing up as if nothing happened.

Makoa: You are pesky.

Roadhog: I will always kill before I die. Whatever you are, it is always fun to kill a new species.

Makoa: Very well.

To escape the incoming fire Makoa jumped down to to another stone platform. He turned around and fired more cannonballs up to the guy with the gas mask. At the same time Makoa and Roadhog tossed their anchor and hook at each other. They both missed but then they pulled their chains back the anchor and the hook got stuck on each other. Both sides pulled with all their might but didn't notice that the platforms started moving. The higher stone platform started to crack and broke into pieces. The falling debris caused the second platform to fall. Makoa protected himself with his shield but the the long fall was still to much. He opened his eyes, They was in a valley between cracked stones. Meanwhile Roadhog was standing on his feet again and started to fire blast after blast at his enemy who was still laying on the ground. His shell protected him from the shrapnel but he was annoyed, angry and would probably catch a cold.

Makoa: _Who does he think he is? Attacking his opponent while he is laying on the ground. THIS MINDLESS PIG!_

He heard his ancestors screaming inside his head. Inside his heart. As they became louder he felt his power coming back. His wounds healed at a rapid rate. Makoa stood up leaving his cannon on the ground and dashed with a shell spin into Roadhog, swinging his anchor with great force and speed at him. He punched the pig into a wall and dragged him back with the anchor. Then he ended it with one last hit. Roadhog was dead. The victorious warrior calmed down and picked up his cannon. He looked around. The snowstorm had intensified since the start of the battle, so Makoa was not able to seek out a way out of the valley. He wandered around but there was still no sign of an potential exit. He started to feel that the cold wind was getting to him. His movement became slower and slower until his eyes closed again.

 **Author Notes: That's it. The first Chapter of Paladins x Overwatch. I still have more in store but I don´t know then I will update this story. Maybe tomorrow or maybe your grandson will have to read it to you. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overwatch x Paladins Chapter 2**

 **Author note: Here is the second chapter of this story. I can probably manage to write a chapter every week if I don´t run out of ideas. (I sell it as learning for English class, so death threads and personal insults for every typo are appreciated)**

At the headquarter of Talon things were going down. At least in Reapers head. He never thought a terrorist group could have so much paperwork. He always hated it. At Overwatch, at Blackwatch and now even more. For the sixth time he looked over the ton of papers on his desk, not really trying to understand anything. As he looked up he noticed Sombra sitting on a chair at the corner of the room.

Sombra: The great and mighty Reaper at work! How fascinating!

She crossed her legs and smirked at Reaper

Reaper: Shut up. Help me out or leave me alone.

Sombra: Nah, why don´t you ask Widowmaker. Where is she anyway?

Reaper: She has the day off. We have no use for her now.

Sombra: Of course. Why can´t I have a day off? I did not join Talon to watch over your Henchmen internet browser history.

In annoyance Reaper grabbed one of his shotguns and tried to shot at the Hacker, but Sombra precautionary had placed a translocator behind at the door and so vanished from the chair before the shotgun rounds could hit her. She reappeared at the door and and opened it nonchalant.

Reaper: Do what you want but if you don´t leaf me alone I may not miss a second time.

Sombra left without a word and without closing the door, to Reapers displeasure. The purple lady began to wander down the floor, deep in thoughts.

Sombra: _Why does Widowmaker get a day off. Isn´t she just a doll programmed to kill? I wonder what she is doing in her free time._

Widowmaker sat on the roof of some business building. She never bothered to look what it was. But it was the perfect place to kill time. Nobody could see her from there and she had perfect sight on a specific little alley. In the alley hung several wanted posters on the wall. One of them was hers . From this place she could always kill any fool who laid an eye on the reward and make the corpse disappear without anyone noticing. Many bounty hunters and mercenary from the underground had already fallen to this trick. Widowmaker watched her face on the wanted posters with her scope as a person came along and mustered the wall. It was a woman with short brown hair and a yellow scarf around the neck. From the angle she could clearly see the big weapon on her back. After a few seconds it was clear. That girl was looking for money. Widowmaker took her time to aim at the head even tough the target stood completely still. She pulled the trigger but with a little tilt of her head the unknown bounty hunter dodged the bullet without even looking. She turned around and fired her weapon in assault rifle form directly at Widowmaker. The shocked Widowmaker reacted almost to late to seek cover behind one of the chimneys of the building.

Widowmaker: _Damn, how did she dodged this? Does she know this trap? Who is that?_

As the energy blasts stopped she peeked out with her sniper to make out the enemy's location, but the enemy was gone.

Widowmaker: _She is still around._

Widowmaker used her grappling hook to swing on a nearby higher building to gain a better sight on the town and activated her infra sight. But the she was still nowhere to be found. Then she heard footsteps behind her.

Kinessa: Nice glasses you have. Can I keep them when I kill you?

Widowmaker: That bullet. How did you dodged it?

Kinessa: Question! Do you know how often my targets tried that cheap trick? My name is Kinessa, in case you haven´t heard of me.

Widowmaker: Not the slightest. But do you know who I am?

Kinessa: Widowmaker, terrorist, a big bunch of bounty on your head. that is all I need to know. But I would like to know whats up with your skin.

Widowmaker: That´s non of your business!

Kinessa aimed at Widowmaker´s head with in sniper form.

Kinessa: Too bad. Ready?

The blue sniper dodged the first bullet and dashed towards Kinessa to pin her on the ground.

Widowmaker: You don´t have a clue who I am or what I can do!

Kinessa kicked Widowmaker away and rolled backwards to get back up. Widowmaker started to shoot at her but missed. She moved up to the next building with the grappling hook, dodging the rifle shots and scratched Kinessa´s arm with a quick sniper shot. A little smile developed on Widowmaker´s face.

Widowmaker: _This is very interesting._

Kinessa: Hey, people are looking at us. If we cause too much panic I can forget about the reward so I would appreciate if you just lay down and die.

She looked down on the streets and there was indeed a crowd of people who noticed the fight on the roofs. This was her chance to turn the table.

Widowmaker: Is that so?

She took one of her venom mines and dropped it from the roof. Kinessa knew what Widowmaker wanted to do and immediately jumped after the mine trowing her teleporter. She succeeded to grab the mine and teleported back before hitting the ground. But it was to late to toss it away the toxic gas expanded over the roof. Widowmaker prepared to shoot the bounty hunter with her scope aimed at the purple cloud on the building across from the one she was standing on. Out of the cloud Kinessa fired a stream of energy blasts giving her no time to aim. She came crawling out of the venom radius, coughing and growling. She was weakened from the poison but not enough to give up. On the streets she heard cheering, but not for her. Both snipers looked down to see a big and a small silhouette making their why through the people.

Reinhardt: I can see them.

Torbjörn: Lets do this.

Torbjörn and Reinhardt started to run toward the building.

Widowmaker: _Damn, someone just had to call the Overwatch agents._

She transformed her weapon into sniper form and aimed at Torbjörn. The engineer slowed down and stepped behind his partner.

Torbjörn: SHIELD!

Reinhardt shielded them from the sniper bullets with his energy shield. Widowmaker decided to retreat. She shot her grappling hook at a clock tower. Kinessa grabbed her sniper and with one very accurate shot she cut through the cable of the hook and the spider fell. Widowmaker was able to slid down on the clock tower and Kinessa followed short after, trying to attack with her with a drop kick. She dodged and ran across the street to gain some distance. Many people on the street panicked and screamed. As her opponent The blue assassin started to shoot random people. Corpses fell on the ground causing even more panic. Kinessa ran into Widowmaker´s line of sight and blocked one of the bullets with her assault rifle, which made the weapon break.

Kinessa: Cut it out!

She threw her weapon at her and used the distraction to go over into hand-to-hand combat. She was surprisingly fast and disarmed Widowmaker with a punch in the face and a kick on the arm. the next strike was blocked by Widowmaker and countered with a grip and a fist in the stomach. With her free arm Kinessa sent her teleporter into the air and teleported out of the grip and dropkicked her again. This time she blocked it and threw her on the ground. The bounty hunter stood up and waited for an attack but before Widowmaker could regain fighting stance she was hit y a huge wave of fire from the side. Reinhardt with his hammer on the shoulder stepped forward with Torbjörn on his side.

Torbjörn: Excellent, my friend. A perfect knock out.

Torbjörn made sure to secure the knocked out Widowmaker and ordered a prison transporter.

Meanwhile Reinhardt turned to Kinessa and took of his helmet

Reinhardt: You have done very well. We are Overwatch agents and we have been sent to arrest the Terrorist.

Kinessa: That´s cool and all but I´m not splitting the reward.

Reinhardt: Hahaha. Don´t worry, we are the ones who gives out the rewards. But we need people like you. You can always join us in Overwatch.

Kinessa: Sorry Grandpa, but I´m having my own free business. I want my money in cash. And something extra for my destroyed weapon.

The German Knight tried to swallow this comment as Torbjörn interfered.

Torbjörn: We have no time for this now. I just got orders from headquarter. There was and incident near this town. We need to investigate that.

Reinhardt: Alright. Is the transporter ready?

Torbjörn: Yes, but if they send someone it will take more than a few guards to stop them and there is currently no one else around.

Reinhardt: Hm...

Reinhardt turned back to Kinessa.

Reinhardt: Would you like to escort the transporter? We will pay you even more.

Kinessa: No, I´m more good at hunting missions. But I know just the right person.

Reinhardt: Great, we trust you. Call this number. They will take care of your reward.

Reinhardt gave Kinessa a card with a number on it.

Reinhardt: Okay, lead the way!

Reinhardt and Torbjörn ran into the distance while Kinessa was still looking at the card.

Makoa woke up in a strange room. He was laying on a small bed. The walls were decorated with beautiful paintings. He looked to his side. Next to the bed were his anchor and cannon leaning on the wall.

Makoa: _Where am I? If someone had captured me he wouldn´t leave my weapons here._

The old turtle tried to stand up. Due to the small size of the bed he rolled out and crashed on the floor. There was a sliding door. At the opposite end of the room. Before he could reach it the door opened.

Zenyatta: Ah, you are awake.

 **Author Note: Its done... That´s all I have to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Paladins x Overwatch Chapter 3**

 **Author note: From now on I´m starting to create lore by analyzing Paladins voice lines. I just hope Hi rez doesn´t release a full lore out of nowhere. That would be awkward o_o.**

Zenyatta: Hello my friend. My name is Zenyatta. May I ask for your name?

In the door stood a humanoid robot. He wore yellow pants with a red belt. He had a circle of glowing orbs constantly flying around his neck. But the most noticeable thing about him was that he was not exactly standing but levitated cross-legged half a meter above the ground. His voice was metallic but very calm.

Makoa: My name is Makoa. Are you the one who saved me?

Zenyatta: No, it was my pupil Genji who found you and brought you here. I will introduce you to him.

Makoa: Wait, where am I anyway?

Zenyatta: I know you may have a lot of questions. Please follow me and we can talk.

Zenyatta turned around and left the room, waving Makoa to follow him. After a little moment of thinking he followed the robot monk and came into a room with more wall paintings. In the middle was as low table with eight seat mats around it. On one of them sat another robot. On his back he had a long katana in its sheath. Zenyatta joined him at the table and sat down at the over end.

Zenyatta: Please, take a seat.

Makoa: Thank you.

Makoa took a seat between the two, on the third side of the table.

Genji: Its an honor to meet you. I am Genji.

Makoa: I´m Makoa. Many thanks for saving my life.

Zenyatta: Genji, please make our guest some tea.

Genji nodded and left the room.

* * *

As Junkrat proceeded in his new adventure he came to wooden little stage in the middle of the forest. Then he saw the source of the noises. Before the stage were wooden chairs. Each place was taken by a little creature that was appearing to be a bomb with a face. There were big ones, small ones in many different colors. The screamed and cheered in high pitched voices waiting for the show to begin. Junkrat sat down on the only available seat in the last line in the right corner. He noticed that the sun had already set. At this moment the light on the stage turned on and the curtains opened. All the bomb creatures silenced until a big explosion occurred on the stage and from a trap door on the ground another metal man jumped on the stage.

Bomb King: Good evening boys! Are you ready!?

Crowd: Yiiiiieaaah!

Bomb King: I can´t hear you!

Crowd: YIIIIIIEEEEEAAAAH!

Bomb King: Then lets get started!

The metal man started to juggle with bombs and did tricks with them.

Bomb King: Alright, what do you call a bomb with a very aggressive nature?

Explosive personality!

Crowd: HIAAHAHAHA!

Bomb King threw one of his bombs far up in the air.

Bomb King: Now, what have a bomb and a bucket of cheese in common?

One leads to another! How? I don´t know!

He threw another bomb into the air. And so it was going on, the crowd laughing at the terrible jokes and Bomb King throwing more bombs until it ended in a big explosion which made the audience explode too. Literary. But there was one individual still standing covered in soot and clapping.

Junkrat: Bravo! Bravo! Encore! Encore!

* * *

Makoa: It´s very uncommon to see a machine master the art of levitation. Who are you?

Zenyatta: So you noticed. I can sense a strong spirit and a strong mind inside you. To answer your question, I am an Omnic. Years ago happened something unaccountable which is known as "awakening". At this moment we were gifted with the power of free choice and a soul. We formed the shambali monks to bring peace between human and machine. We are currently at the shambali monastery.

Makoa: So you two are monks?

Genji: Actually I am a cyborg. My full name is Genji Shimada.

Genji was back with a set of tea in his hand. He put it down the table and sat down again.

Makoa: Thanks.

Due to his size it was hard for him to grab the cup from the low table so he left it on the tablet to cool.

Makoa: "Shimada". I heard this name before... . Once I encountered a wandering adventurer with the name Sha lin. He told me about his village and the conflicts they had with a ninja clan named Shimada.

Genji: I remember this too. I refused to take responsibility for my clans dirty business so my own brother almost killed me. Thats because I am a cyborg.

Makoa: I´m sorry for you.

Genji: It does not matter. As long as I can stand I will regain my honor.

Makoa looked at him with a thoughtful face. He could feel that he was hurt deep inside, but not a single sign of disbelieve in his words.

Zenyatta: So why are you here my friend?

Makoa: Let´s say I´m on a mission of peace too. I am the ancient warrior from a tribe that lived in the oceans for hundreds of generations. I´m here to end the wars of the land dwellers. See this?

He held up his anchor and his cannon he always carried with him.

Makoa: These are from a battle ship which sank right above our village and crushed several of our buildings. I have been sent to protect my tribe from the conflicts of the outside world.

Zenyatta: Interesting, but I can feel a quite big amount of negative energy.

Makoa. Over a long time I developed a special sense for my ancestors. I can feel their rage and power flowing through my body. With intensive meditating and training I am able to control this rage for a short time before it consumes me.

Zenyatta: Impressive. You can stay here for a while if you want. I hope we can learn from each other.

Makoa: I appreciate your hospitality.

* * *

Tracer´s mission in the unknown jungle didn´t go very well. It was her goal to find the strange energy signal the received for a while. But there was nothing to be found in the ocean of vines, leaves and wild animals. She made her way through the giant trees. It felt like an eternity until something happened. A big tiger jumped out of the bushes and eyed her with a hungry look.

Tracer´s hands slowly wandered to her pulse pistols.

Tracer: Alright big kitty cat, back off or I will have to hurt you.

The tiger suddenly changed his expression to a terrified face of fear. He jumped to the side and ran away at a really incredible speed, even for a tiger. The bushes moved again and Tracer aimed her pistol at the bushes, ready to shoot whatever comes out. It was a slender figure with a wooden mask. Around his hand he carried a snake with evil violet eyes.

Mal´Damba: Thiss iss the way you welcome the one who ssaved you from causing a blood bath?

Tracer lowered her pistols and mustered the man with the strange accent.

Tracer: Who are you and what are you doing here?

Mal´Damba: I may tell my name another time but not now.

With a green light his legs transformed into a snake tail and he slithered away into the bushes.

Tracer: Hey, wait!

 **Author note: Outtakes**

 **Bomb King: Are you ready?**

 **Bombs: YAY!**

 **Bomb King: I can´t hear you!**

 **Bombs:YAY!**

 **Bomb King: OOOOOHHH! Who lives in his kingdom under the trees?**

 **Bombs: Bomb King! Bomb King!**

 **Bomb King: Smart and charming and glorious is he!**

 **Bombs: Bomb King! Bomb King!**

 **Bomb King: If a strong and cool leader is something you wish**

 **Bombs: Bomb King! Bomb King!**

 **Bomb King: Then hurry up and cook me a dish!**

 **Bombs: Bomb King! Bomb King**

 **Bomb King: READY!**

 **Bombs & Bomb King: Bomb King! Bomb King! **

**Bomb King! Bomb King!**

 **Bomb King! Bomb King!**

 **Bomb King! BOMB KING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Overwatch x Paladins Chapter 4**

 **Author note: With Inara we got quiet a few champions connected with nature. I explain it the way that they are the three representatives of nature. The Ocean (Makoa), the mountains (Inara), the forest (Grover) (and maybe the desert (Sha lin) but I don´t think so).**

Mal´Damba: _She is following me. I should have known._

Mal´Damba hid behind a stone before Tracer caught up to him. She blinked past him without noticing. As she was out of sight he climbed on the rock to seek out the way.

Tracer: There you are!

He turned around but nobody was there.

Tracer: Right here.

She was hanging upside down on a vine right above him.

Mal´Damba: _When did the girl come back?_

Tracer jumped down on the rock Mal´Damba stood on, giving him a grumpy look.

Mal´Damba: What do youu want from mee?

Tracer: First of all I want to know your name and second: What are you doing out here?

Mal´Damba: I will not tell my sstory to a sstranger. You should leave me in peacce.

Tracer: Fine, but one last question. I´m here to discover the source of an unknown signal. Have you seen anything that could cause that?

Mal´Damba: Do you mean electric ssignals or spiritss?

Tracer: Spirits?

Mal´Damba: Yess, there are many around heree lately. But If you caannot see them... no, I have not seen anythhing like that.

Tracer: Ok... thank you...

Tracer ran away and blinked trough the bushes and trees while the druid looked after her.

Wekono: Suhu mase ekona ra!

Mal´Damba: Rest spirit, for now.

After some distance she slowed down and looked around. Still there was nothing but jungle. She leaned on a tree and activated her communicator.

Tracer: Hey Winston, I didn´t find anything. Can you pick me up?

Winston: Not yet. I was able to narrow the location of the signal. Here it is.

Tracer: *grunt*... Thank you. Its the complete opposite direction I was heading to.

Winston: You should hurry. th-

The communication signal suddenly broke.

Tracer: _Great, now I can walk all the way back without someone to talk. At least I know the direction._

She made her way back trough the jungle, trying to avoid the strange figure from before 20 minutes. After a while she came back to the stone. He was not there anymore. She continued to run towards the signal.

Tracer: _It all looks the same. But I´m close._

Tracer passed through a few vines and looked against a stone wall. She climbed on a tree to look what it was. It looked like an old ruin with antic mechanic gear. She jumped from tree to tree to surround the building to look for the entrance. On the other side was a gate with two guards in front of them with pretty familiar uniforms.

Tracer: _Is this a talon base?_

Tracer hid herself in the bushes near the guards waiting for an opportunity to sneak in. Then one of guards heard a rustle of leaves

Guard 1: Hey, who is there?!

Tracer kept quiet hoping they wouldn´t notice her.

Guard 1: Who are you?

Mal´Damba: I could ask you the ssame. Thesse ruins do not belong to youu.

Tracer looked up and saw the creepy druid standing in front of the gate.

Guard 2: Ok, run away as long as you can.

The guard pointed with his gun at Mal´Damba who just slightly bowed his head.

Wekono: Marua!

Suddenly the snake in Mal´Dambas hand spit two balls of poison at the guards, melting their weapons away. The last they saw was a glowing snake flying at them.

Tracer: _This will do._

She jumped out of her cover and blinked up in the air and shot the incoming guards from the sides.

Mal`Damba just looked at her with unknown expression.

Mal´Damba: Whyy did you follow mee again?.

Tracer:I didn´t. The signal had led me here. Now would you please step aside and let me do my work.

Mal´Damba: I will defeeat these foools. It is Wekonoss will.

Tracer: you don´t have a clue how dangerous these people are. You will stay away.

With that Tracer procceded to work on the gate. It was rare for her to be this angry but after the annoying trip in the jungle the last thing she wanted to do was to get strangers involved. The gate finally opened and revealed a highly modern base inside. She walked down the stairs without looking back.

Tracer: Wow, they really made these ruins a talon quarter.

After a few seconds alarm sounds filled the air. Tracer ran from floor to floor to find a place to hide.

She sneaked in the empty canteen and tried to contact Winston, but there was still no signal.

Tracer: _Damn, maybe I can communicate with one of their computers._

The door opened and two guards stepped in. Tracer clinging to the ceiling listened to their conversation.

Guard 1: We have been searching since two days.

Guard 2: We can´t stop until we find it or we all get some serious trouble.

Tracer: _They are not searching for me?_

Guard 2 started searching in the canteen.

Guard 1: There won´t be anything even if you search a sixth time.

Guard 2: You´re right. Let´s move on.

They left the room, giving Tracer time to breath. She peeked out of the room and ran down the floor. After taking out a few guards she finally came to a hall filled with Talon soldiers. Hiding behind a pillar, she looked for a way to sneak past the soldiers. But there was none.

Talon commander: Listen up, after two days we still haven´t found the source of the signal. I want you to find it. Even if you have to tear the walls apart.

Tracer: Not good.

Tracer climbed the pillar, blinked over the formation of soldiers and dropped a pulse bomb. The soldiers tried to run away, but some of them were caught of guard by the explosion.

Talon commander: It´s an overwatch agent! Kill her!

Tracer took out her pulse pistols ready to fight a though battle.

 **Author note: As I wrote this chapter Lex got confirmed as champion. Now should I start a story line with Lex or should I wait until release. You decide.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Paladins x Overwatch Chapter 5**

 **Author note: This Fan war never seems to end. For those who read this in the future, nobody cares about coexisting right now. But to those who like this story: Whoever you are, thank you.**

Torbjörn and Reinhardt walked through an old district of the City. Only a few buildings were occupied and the streets were dirty and broken.

Reinhardt: Hey, do you think it was a good idea to just trust this bounty hunter with the transport?

Torbjörn: Nah, don´t worry. The police got this.

Reinhardt: I´m not so sure about that.

Torbjörn: Stop thinking about it. Let´s just finish this mission and go back.

They arrived at the crime scene where the police already secured the place. They could see McCree laying on the asphalt with a big hole in his head.

Reinhardt: What exactly happened here?

Police officer: We don´t know yet. From the the blood loss we can tell he is dead for roughly an hour now. We were able to extract the bullet from his head. Its a bullet from his own revolver.

Reinhardt: Someone killed him with his own bullet? What is going on here.

Both walked up to the corpse. They looked down on the cowboy with mixed expressions.

Torbjörn: Jesse McCree. Never thought you would ever lose against the world. Hope you have a good sleep boy.

Reinhardt: Who do do you think is capable of that?

Torbjörn: I don´t know. But I know he didn´t shoot himself. Especially not on the open street.

Police officer: We are taking the corpse for more investigation now.

Reinhardt: Wait a minute. What are we supposed to do now?

Torbjörn: Don´t look at me. They didn´t gave me clear instructions either.

Reinhardt: First there are no agents to observe the arrest and now they send us into a pointless mission. Warum müssen die einen alten Mann so rumschubsen.

Torbjörn: Stop whining, I call them back right away.

Reinhardt eyed McCree who got carried away by two medics.

Reinhardt: _That hole in his head is his only injury._

How long was he dead again?

Police officer: Roughly one hour.

The german knight looked back at the clock tower in the distance. It was 01:13 o´clock.

* * *

Makoa: I like this peaceful activity.

Genji: Origami is a Japanese tradition. It existed even before the invention of paper. A form of art shaped by accuracy and patience.

The ninja held up a paper bird and mustered it in the light. Makoa however was only able to fold very simple figures considering his big hands but he got better with every try.

* * *

Reinhardt: what did they say?

Torbjörn: I can not contact them.

Reinhardt: That doesn`t sound good. Lets get back and GEBEN IHNEN EIN AUF DIE GLOCKE!

Torbjörn: YEAH!

* * *

Police guard 1: It´s a good to be alive.

Police guard 2: Hmpf. Its stinging my spines to work with a payed assassin.

Police Guard 2: What should happen? Just enjoy the view.

Police guard 3: This attitude will someday get you killed.

Skye: Could you shut up now? I want overthink my life.

Skye sat on the transporter with four police guards on motorcycles around them. Why did she accept this boring job? There had to be something foul if Kinessa offered her a job after stealing her opportunity for some bounty again. And she fell for it, just to surpass the bounty hunter. But it can´t be changed now. At least she gets paid by this organization for peace. They must have a lot of money. Suddenly the transporter turned in the middle of the street and crashed into a car.

Skye jumped of in the right moment and landed on a parking car.

Skye: what in hell happened?

Sombra: That would be me.

At Skye's side stood the hacker girl.

Skye: I hope you are here to make this job more interesting.

Sombra: I hope so too. It was so easy to send the giant and the dwarf away with a fake call. Anyway, I take the prisoner.

Skye jumped away to gain distance and tried to shoot her poison bolts. But the crossbow didn´t react at all.

Skye: What? Not now!

Sombra: I have to admit your technology is somewhat extraordinary but nothing I can´t manage.

Skye: Can you manage this?

She threw a smoke bomb beneath Sombras feet. As the smoke cleared Skye was gone.

Sombra: Hey no running away!

She sprinted to the transporter where Policemen 1, 2 and 3 were already killed by the car crushes she caused. With little hacking the backdoor opened. Widowmaker was still unconscious.

Sombra: Wake up! I could use your help right now!

She dodged a couple of arrows and returned the fire. Skye got hit by a bullet in the left arm.

Skye: _Damnit!_

Sombra threw a translocator behind Skye to dodge the poison arrows. The purple assassin wanted to shoot but again it didn´t work.

She tried to activate stealth mode but it didnt work ether.

Skye: What is this!?

* * *

Tracer surrounded by terrorists looked around.

Tracer: _There is no going back now._

Talon soldier: S-s-s-snakes! Ahrgh!

The Soldiers suddenly dropped their weapons and covered their faces with their arms.

Mal´Damba: Fooolish simple miinds.

Mal´Damba stood in the entrance of the hall with his snake on the shoulder. The snake stared at her with these dark purple eyes. It shot a green ray out of its eyes. Tracer felt her energy recovering her body getting lighter.

Tracer: What was that?!

Mal`Damba: Healing spiritss will support you noow.

Tracer: And what did I say about staying out of her?!

Mal`Damba: Youu seem to need help. You should consider yourself lucky Wekono has put a liking into you.

Tracer: Then, can I speak with him?

Mal´Damba: He cannot sspeak with normal humans, he is a ssnake.

Tracer: If you say so. Then just fight.

Mal´Damba: With eease.

Talon Commander: What are you doing? What have you done with them?

Mal`Damba: This is Wekonos power.

Talon commander: Go die you crazy punk!

The talon commander pulled out a rocket launcher and shot at the two. Tracer blinked away. Mal`Damba stepped forth. He jumped at the missile and slithered through it. He landed right in front of the commander.

Mal`Damba: I hope you believe me now.

Commander: What are you!?

Mal`Damba: I... will not tell you.

The commander dropped his rocket launcher and pulled out a pistol. He fired at the druid in panic who stepped aside and tossed his snake at the commander. It wrapped around his wrists and disarmed him.

Mal´Damba: Youu cannot kill meeAgh!

A bullet scratched his mask and left a little notch in it.

Tracer: Pay attention! The soldiers are coming back!

Tracer tried to keep her position putting down soldiers left and right.

Mal´Damba: Hm... fine.

He took the gourd from his belt and threw it on the ground. A bubbling green liquid poured out. He jumped in the middle of the puddle. The soldiers backed away from him as the liquid began to melt their boots. Another snake apeared in his hand. With that he shot poison at the soldiers while trieng to withstand the bullets.

Mal´Damba: Go noow kid.

Tracer: What? No I have my mission!

Mal´Damba: Its my duty to protect thiss temple! I will defeeat them!

Tracer: No you can´t do that.

Mal´Damba: LEAVE THISS TO ME!

 **Author note: This one is a bit longer than usual because I have no time next week so I wrote a short extra chapter to fill the gap.**


	6. Chapter 5EX

**Overwatch x Paladins Chapter EX The adventures of Police guard nr. 4**

Police guard 4: No no no no, I don´t want to die like this. I´m out of here!

Guard 4 ran down the streets, away from the crashed transporter.

Guard 4: I _´ll just get rid of the uniform, buy new clothes and start a new life. They will be fine. I´m just a simple policeman._

While he thought about a way out of the city, he sprinted around an edge and bumped into someone. The man had a simple gray cloak with dark gray template on the sleeves and black gloves. The cloak covered his face completely.

Guard 4: I´m sorry sir.

Cloaked man: Its ok. Who are you?

Guard 4: I-I´m a policeman in this city. I... was chasing a criminal.

Cloaked man: A human?

Guard 4: Y-yes. I have to go now.

Cloaked man: Me too.

Without any other words he turned around and disappeared in a flame of blue fire.

Guard 4: _Don´t question it! Its nothing of my concern. This never happened. I´ll move into a mountain hut far far away._


	7. Chapter 6

**Paladins x Overwatch Chapter 6**

 **Author note: I´m thinking about doing more story's about our all favorite character Guard nr. 4. But now let´s continue the main story.**

Sombra: You know you can´t win. Stop playing on time!

Skye was hiding behind a car laying on the side.

Skye: Kinessa told me about these Overwatch guys and that at least one of them was really strong. If that girl was talking about them they might come back in time.

She leaped from one car to another, shooting arrows while leaping. Sombra dodged them all . The assassin suddenly charged at Sombra with one arm stretched out and tried to punch her. But again she escaped with her translocator. Skye couldn´t see where her opponent was and turned invisible. She found cover between two cars. Skye opened her wrist crossbow and extracted the poison bolts. With a bit of handwork she had the poison scraped together in a curved shard. She took one of her throwing knives and drenched it in the poison.

Skye: _Try to hack this sharp, sharp piece of metal!_

Everything was quiet. There was no one around anymore except Skye and this Hacker girl. She waited for an opportunity to attack. But she had no idea that the enemy was right behind her. At the last second she notice how the dust was twirling around a certain space. Skye placed her time bomb and ran away. She could hear that Sombra was shooting at her from behind. She got hit three time in the back and once in the leg. Skye fell on the asphalt. She pressed her eyes together in pain, while praying for the bomb to do the job.

Skye: _2...1..._

There was nothing.

Skye: Wha...?

She lost her consciousness before being able to see what happened.

* * *

Tracer decided to use the distraction to get to the commander. He was cowering behind a pillar, rubbing his wrists. She grabbed him and slapped him back into consciousness.

Tracer: Alright love. Would you tell me what you are searching for?

Talon commander: Never. Noono tell...

Tracer: _Jeez what did this guy do to him?_

Tracer´s communicator received a signal.

Winston: There you are! Are you alright?

Tracer: Winston! There is a whole Talon quarter inside a ruin. Send back up as fast as you can to my position.

Winston: We are already here. Get outside so we can go in.

Tracer: You´re the best! Just a moment.

Tracer ended the communication and turned to the battle between the druid and the soldiers. He was heavily wounded and crawled on his knees.

Tracer: He snake guy we´re getting out of here!

Mal´Damba: Noo thiss is the destiny the spiritss gave mee.

Tracer: Stop it.

Tracer blinked in the puddle of green liquid, hoping it wouldn´t melt her. It did not, instead she felt the same refreshment and lightness like before. Now she remembered. It was like Zenyattas healing techniques, but different.

* * *

Makoa: What is this little statue?

Genji: This is a lucky cat. They are originally called "Maneki-Neko" which means "winking cat".

Their purpose is depending on their color. Gold for example means wealth and prosperity while green means healthiness.

Zenyatta: He once had a pink one. That didn´t go well.

Genji: Master, please.

* * *

Tracer: Hey! Backup is already here. If you guys surrender it will hurt less!

Soldier: Damn it. We were too late. Secure the exits! Leave everything behind. We will blow everything -

Then he was interupted by someone knocked him on the ground.

Military soldier: Stay down! Don´t let them escape!

Talon soldier: Kill them! Kill them a-

Military soldier: I said stay down!

More soldiers came from every side and opened fire as well as the talon soldiers.

Tracer: Come on! We have to go now!

Mal´Damba: No... no... my time is over.

He was cowering with his wounds on the slowly seeping poudle, staring at the celleing with the green eys on his mask. Tracer lifted the snake guy on her shoulders and started to make her way out of the crossfire.

Tracer: Don´t give up! I know someone who can help you!

Mal´Damba: No...no... there is no hope.

Out of the crossfire she ran faster towards the exit.

Tracer: Almost there!

Mal´Damba: Noo...no...

Mal´Damba passed out, short before they saw the daylight again and were welcomed by a wall of military forces.

Military soldier: Miss Oxton, you are expected at the ship. We got this!

He pointed at an airship hovering above the trees

Winston was sitting on the computer trying make out the signal.

Athena: Agent Tracer has returned.

Winston: Open the door.

The doors opened as he said and Tracer stepped in with Mal`Damba still on the shoulders. She layed him down on the couch Winston had in the ship out of habit and sat down o the next chair

Tracer: Uff. That was amazing. I didn´t expect you to mobilize the military.

Winston: Um, who is that?

Tracer: Ouh! Right. I need the first aid kit.

Winston: It´s right behind you. Now who is that.

Tracer: I don´t know. I met him in the jungle and followed me. He didn´t want to leave the temple until he passed out. He was talking about spirits and stuff.

Winston: We can check his identity later. It looks like we have to bring him to Angela.

Tracer continued to aid Mal´Damba while the snake was still sitting by his side.

* * *

 **A few days ago**

McCree sat in a bar in a shabby city destrict. He was the only guest so was having a nice talk with the barkeeper. He drank one drink after another, wasting time until something would happen. The doorbell rand and a guy with a dark blue and silver armor walked in. He sat down two stools away from him. McCree glanced at the person. His face was covered with a helmet with two horns on top.

McCree: _One of those freaks._

 **Author note: Special thanks to Genji and Makoa to bring in some educational content.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Paladins x Overwatch Chapter 7**

 **Author note: It appears that there are 2 more Champions in work already. Hope I can include them very fast when they are out.**

McCree lowered his head. The stranger leaned with his right arm over the bar. The skin was gray and had green scars all over it.

Androxus: Water please. With ice.

The barkeeper nodded and turned to get a glass. McCree turned to him with his eighth drink in his and glanced at Androxus´s arm.

McCree: So. What did they do to you?

Androxus looked over the cowboy. After a short silence he spoke with his distorted voice

Androxus: The burden of a mortal. And the duty.

He took the glass of water the barkeeper but down on the bar and spilled it over his arm. The water dripped on the floor to the displease of the barkeeper:

Barkeeper: Hey! you will clean this, will you?

Androxus continued without looking at him once.

Androxus: I need one more.

Barkeeper: What do you think you´re doing?

Androxus: I said I need one more!

In a quick move he took out his revolver and held it against the barkeepers head. The barkeeper froze on point and looked at the weapon with a mixed face.

Barkeeper: So, you want to shoot me because of a glass of water? What is your problem?!

As he was about to pull the trigger McCree stepped in and shot a bullet at the weapon literally from his hip. The knock back made Androxus miss but the Revolver had no scratch.

McCree: If you have to life out your anger issues, do it outside.

Androxus: I am not your enemy. Don´t endanger your life to save this scum.

McCree: I have my reasons to save this "scum". Let´s go outside. We are dealing this my way.

He drank the last bit from his drink and stumbled towards the door. After a grunt Androxus followed him. McCree positioned himself on the street, 40 feet away from the godslayer.

Androxus: Before I kill answer me one question. Do you believe in gods?

McCree: ...not really.

Androxus: How unfortunate.

McCree looked up to the clock tower. 12:00. The bell started to ring.

McCree: Its high noon. Draw!

He prepared to shoot at the right moment while his opponent just stood there leaving his arms hanging on the side. As the clock was heard the twelfth time Jesse instantly had his peacekeeper up and shot a bullet with perfect accuracy at Androxus head. With the blink of an eye and a green light McCree felt the bullet piercing in his forehead. He tried to focus his eyes a last time and he saw his opponent with his arm stretched out. In his palm was the source of the green light but he could not see what it was.

Androxus: I give you some advise...

McCree fell on his knees.

Androxus: Do not go into the light.

His body fell on the street.

* * *

Winston and Tracer had finally arrived and gave Mal´Damba under the care of Angela Ziegler.

Mercy: Good thing you brought him here. He should fully recover.

Winston: Of course. We can always count on you Mercy.

A doctor walked up to them with a stack of papers in his hands.

Doctor: Doctor Ziegler. I got a new report. We removed all the bullets from his body. But his condition is critical, for an unknown reason his body is constantly in pain. We tried everything but it unclear what the cause of this suffering is. Also there is that snake. It always stays with the patient no matter what. We tried to lock it up but it seems to move through any kind of material.

Mercys eyes narrowed.

Mercy: Let me see this.

She hurried in the direction where the operating room was together with the doctor. Tracer and Winston moved on to follow them.

Mercy: Sorry, but I don´t think you want to see that. Please go home.

Tracer: I´ve seen worse.

Winston: Come on. Let´s report the results of the mission.

Mal´Damba was on the table with multible machines to observe his vital functions. His mask and clothes were removed for the operation. His whole body was covered in varicose veins and his face looked almost like a skull.

Doctor: You see doctor, Its like there is a constant pressure on his body. His hearth beats are unsteady and his muscles are twitching.

Mercy looked over the patient. She thought about how to solve this problem as hard as she could.

Mercy: What about the x-ray?

Doctor: Nothing. He appears to be a normal human, except that he survived impressively long in this condition.

Mercy: Did you use painkiller?

Doctor: Only work for a short amount of time.

Mercy: Narcotics?

Doctor: Doesn´t stop the symptoms.

Mercy: tested him for parasites and bacteria?

Doctor: Yes. Nothing suspicious.

She looked back at Mal´Damba.

Mercy: II´l... take a break.

She quickly left the room with everyone looking at her.

Assistant: Whats wrong?

Doctor: *Sigh* Doctor Ziegler is always like that then there is something she can´t fix. And I can tell that doesn´t happen very often.

Assistant: I see...

 **Author note: And what do we learn from this? Alcohol is dangerous. Don´t drink or Androxus is coming for you.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Overwatch x Paladins Chapter 8**

 **Author note: Seris is already on the way. Thankfully they released the voice lines earlier than usual.**

Mercy was on the way to the canteen as she saw Tracer sitting on a bench at the entrance of the hospital.

Mercy: You are still here?

Tracer: Sure, I want to know what happened. You look so pale.

Mercy: I don´t know. There is nothing we can do right now.

Tracer: There must be a way to fix this. I know its frustrating. But you solved every problem before. What if we are running out of time right now?

Mercy: I know, but what should I do? Its not like there is a magician coming through this door to help me out.

Torvald: Excuse me. I´m searching for a druid. Tall, with a wooden mask?

I the door stood a tall old man with long ears. He was wearing a green and blue robe and his right hand was made out of stone. Mercy and Tracer looked at the strange guest and then at each other in silence.

Mercy: Who are you? You know my patient?

Torvald: Not really. I just met him once before. Stories of the mission in the temple are spreading around. So I wanted to look after him.

Mercy: I...

Tracer: Are whose real?

Without him noticing Tracer stood next to Torvald and poked him on the ear.

Torvald: Oh, how rude of me. It appears you have never seen an elf before.

Mercy: An elf?

Torvald: Ouch, that´s enough.

Tracer: Sorry.

Torvald: Well yes. I´m an elf. I will explain it to you.

Mercy: Later, I need your help right now.

Mercys eyes lightened up and were filled with hope. She grabbed his arm and dragged Torvald to the operation room.

Mercy: He is suffering since he arrived here and we don´t know why.

Torvald: Hey not so fast. A suffering you say? I thought something like that could happen.

Tracer left behind at the entrance sat back down.

Tracer: I suppose she back to normal.

At the operating room Torvald mustered Mal´Damba´s skin while the other doctors were staring at him.

Torvald: It looks like he is cursed.

Mercy: What do you mean by that?

He kept silence and held his stone hand above Mal´Dambas chest. The runes started to glow blue but then turned unto a violet and green light and stopped short after. Torvald watched his gauntlet in irritation.

Torvald: Oh my... . It´s not and ordinary curse. He is possessed by a spirit. And a really strong at that.

Mercy: So a spirit is causing this?

Torvald: Maybe I should start from the beginning.

Mal´Damba: Aahgk...

Mercy: Later. A good friend of mine once told me about spirits. How can we get rid of that?

Torvald: I´m afraid that´s not possible. You see, souls are a sort of energy. If there is too much energy inside a body it will harm it. I can tell he lived with that pain for years now.

Mercy: A life of pure pain? How sad.

Torvald: But now he is too damaged to recover and the energy of the spirit will collapse. If his soul leaves the body the spirit will leave too. That means it can only end with death.

Mercy: … What if I kill him just for a short time then?

Torvald: I´m sorry. I have never seen any magic or technology that could revive someone.

Mercy: There is a way to stop a patients vital functions to make him clinical dead, just for a short time.

Torvald: Hmm... Interesting, science has gone this far? If that is true, there might be a chance to banish the spirit while the soul is about to leave the body. I will gladly offer you my help.

Mercy: That sounds like a plan. But this kind of operation is very dangerous, exhausting and it takes weeks of preparation, even for the most skilled doctors.

Torvald: How long is this gonna be?

Mercy: Hm... maybe two or three days.

Assistant: Uh... what are they talking about?

Doctor: Shh, professional foxing.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Bolt was parked on the parking lot of a supermarket. He wondered why there even was a parking spot for mechs. But it seemed to be common around this city. After a while Ruckus returned with an empty bag.

Bolt: Didn´t you buy anything?

Ruckus: Seems like they don´t serve "ugly little kids in costumes".

Bolt: No wonder. Didn´t you notice all the robots around her? We are not in Crosswind anymore. We are lost!

Ruckus: What! That´s your fault- What is that?

He pointed at a chewing gum that was sticking on his right arm.

Bolt: *Sigh* That´s probably from that girl that came along her.

Ruckus: Probably? Why didn´t you do anything about it?

Bolt: Because you put me into sleeping mode!

Ruckus: ...oh, right. WHATEVER. I will not let this attack on my pride unanswered! And you know what we are gonna do now?!

Bolt: Get a pride?

Ruckus: We are hunting the polluter, with a sharp mind and lots of guns.

Bolt: please...

Ruckus: ONWARD!

Ruckus climbed into the cockpit and started the engine. He navigated Bolt on the street and ran into a random direction.

Ruckus: _Day one. There is a mech polluter running around in this town. I will find this girl and bring her to justice._

Bolt: You just ran over someone!

Ruckus: _However my partner is completely incompetent. This is the beginning. Here we are running towards the sunset. And now that I see this, I am confident we can ensure a better tomorrow._

Bolt: I hate you.

Ruckus: Don´t interrupt my inner monologue moment!

* * *

Torvald was in his new room, browsing the books in the shelf. During the preparation he was given a hotel room to stay.

Tracer: Is everything to your satisfaction?

Torvald: That´s more than I could ever ask for. I´m fine.

Mercy: Very good. Now could you please tell us where you are from.

They all sat down on the chairs with a cup of tea around the table in the room. Torvald took a deep breath.

Torvald: Alright...

 **Author note: Another chapter done. Maybe we can also get Doomfist, depending on where the story is going.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Paladins x Overwatch chapter 9**

 **Author note: I should be learning for my finals now but who cares. Now listen to good old Torvalds story time.**

Torvald: As you already know I´m an elf. I travel around the world to gain knowledge and improve my magic skills. From where I come magic is a resource gifted to us by the gods. It appears in many forms, too many to name them. Some are born with it, some learn it and some steal it. The purest form of magic appears in crystals. We have been relying on this source for centuries. With the crystals comes magic and with the magic comes technology. The two mayor races are the humans and the elves. Then there are also goblins, fairys, orcs, testudos, dwarfs and dragons. And these are only the races with the highest culture status.

Mercy: This sound all like a fairy tale.

Torvald: Maybe it is. It´s a strange world we live in. During my journeys I found a lot of thinks. The most valuable one would be this.

Torvald rested his stone hand on the table. The individual parts of the hand separated, revealing a light blue gem in the shape of a knights shield.

Torvald: This is a special kind of crystal. They are very rare and powerful. Whoever owns one of those crystals become very sensitive to magic and is said to become a great warrior. These individuals are called "Paladins" among the people. Nobody knows how many of them exist or how many have already been found.

Mercy: Does that mean the patient is a Paladin too?

Torvald: Sharp eyes I see. Yes, the stone on his clothes is a magic crystal. That may be the reason why the spirit choose him as a host.

Tracer: But why are spirits possessing humans?

Torvald: It´s easy. They refuse to die. He is using him to live a new life and to do as he pleases. But I have never seen a case with such a strong spirit. Only the evilest souls become strong enough to possess another body.

Tracer: Wait a minute. If you are not from here, how did you know from the mission in the temple?

Torvald: I did my research. This place has a lot of interesting things to offer.

Mercy: Impressive. I hope we can get along Mr. Torvald.

Torvald: You are taking it all surprisingly well too and please call me Torvald.

Tracer: It´s not that hard if you had the pleasure to see a speaking gorilla for the first time.

Torvald: Speaking gorilla?

Mercy: It is late. We will explain that later.

Mercy stood up from the chair and walked towards the door and Tracer followed her.

Mercy: I need to wrap my head around it once more. Good night.

Tracer: See ya.

They left the room leaving Torvald with his books.

* * *

Reinhardt: I knew it was a bad idea!

Torbjörn: It was your idea!

Torbjörn and Reinhardt hurried to the destination of the car crashes to see several dead people and destroyed vehicles while Sombra was standing next to the prison transporter.

Sombra: _How are they back so fast?! I thought I was lucky that the Cowboy died just at the right time._

At this moment Widowmaker started moving and to regain consciousness.

Sombra: It was about time! Watch my back!

Widowmaker: What...?

Sombra: Can you stand?

Torbjörn: Stop it right there.

Torbjörn stood on a car to be on eye height while pointing with his rivet gun at Sombra. Then Reinhardt joined him.

Reinhardt: Nicht *pant* so schnell.

Before someone could make a move a big figure in white armor jumped between them. The person had had a helmet over his face. He turned around to Torbjörn and pointed with his lance.

Fernando: You will not harm these lady´s as long as I am here.

Torbjörn, visibly irritated tilted his head and looked at Sombra who just shrugged quietly. He pulled himself together again and pushed the lance aside.

Torbjörn: Listen, don´t play the hero. These are terrorists. Go home boy.

Fernando: I won´t be fooled by your evil tongue. Drop your weapons!

Barik: HEEEYYYYY!

A small man about the height of Torbörn ran around the cars and stopped right before Fernando.

Barik: Hey, knucklehead! Give my gold back!

Fernando: It doesn´t belong to you. I will return it to its owner.

Reinhardt: Everyone, shut up! You there step a-

Reinhardt made a step forward but Fernando swung his lance with the orange crystal and created a wave of fire to block his way.

Fernando: Don´t come closer or I have to end you.

Reinhardt took one step back. He put on his helmet with a cheeky grin.

Reinhardt: So you want it that way.

Barik: Wait a minute! What´s going on here?!

Fernando: Be quiet. I spared your life once. Leave this place now!

Barik: I´m not leaving until I have my gold back.

Torbjörn: No, you come with me and answer some questions.

Barik: Aww man. You´re really boring for a dwarf!

Reinhardt: _Oh, dear..._

Torbjörn clenched his fist. He took two deep breaths.

Torbjörn: I´m not a dwarf.

Barik: Oye, do you deny your dwarfness? I feel insulted!

Torbjörn: Just shut up and follow me.

Barik grabbed his blunderbuss from his back.

Barik: Not happening.

Torbjörn leaned over to see Reinhardt getting ready.

Torbjörn: Reinhardt! We´re doing it this way!

Reinhardt: Sehr gut.

* * *

Ruckus: Where could this girl be?

Bolt: The big detective is already struggling.

Ruckus: Shut it Bolt. You could just tell me what she looked like.

Bolt: I will not let you harm someone because of your complexes.

Ruckus: Stop, refusing your testimony! Its for the sake of us all.

Bolt: …

Ruckus: Hey!

Bolt: …

Ruckus: What is it?

Bolt: …

Ruckus: Don´t ignore me!

 **Author note: Torvaldpedia is a thing now. Or is it Torwiki? Torviki?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Overwatch x Paladins Chapter 10**

 **Author note: Willo is officaly out now and I can already tell she won´t get a mayor role in this story. Maybe none at all or maybe in the adventures of guard nr 4.**

It was the second day of preparation until the operation. Torvald was still in his bed covered in books. He read books all night and eventually fell asleep. Mercy stood at the bed trying to wake him up.

Mercy: Mr. Torvald.

Torvald: What *yawn* is it so early?

Mercy: I would like to know more about this magic. Besides it´s 11:20.

Torvalds sleepiness vanished from one second to another. He stepped out of bed and started to sort the books on the bed at an incredible speed.

Torvald: In that case I can tell you a lot more.

Half an hour later they walked through the garden of the hospital.

Torvald: ...so there is the god of lightning named Vex, the god of nature named Sylvanus and at last there is... Nyx...

Mercy: Nyx?

Torvald: Nyx was the goddess of the night. It´s an unpleasant story. You should stay out of that.

Mercy: I can handle that.

Torvald: I can´t tell it. This story doesn´t belong her. Trust me.

Mercy: Alright, let´s head back.

At this moment a butterfly fluttered over Torvalds head. He noticed the little insect and followed it with his eyes.

Torvald: Wait a minute.

He took an empty jar out of his bag and tried to catch the butterfly.

Torvald: Please don´t wait for me. I got this!

He ran after the insect with his jar in his hand and almost fell over a stone. Mercy watched him in surprise.

Mercy: Why do you want a butterfly?

Torvald stopped out of breath and saw the butterfly flying of into the sky.

Torvald: The... butter... flies are different here. I want to catch one and study it.

Mercy: There is an easier way to do that. Let´s go.

Mercy: waved Torvald to follow him and he did.

* * *

Reinhardt swung his hammer down once more and brought Fernando on his knees.

Reinhardt: Are you stopping this nonsense now?

Fernando: I will not die until I fulfilled my purpose!

He stood up again and a bright light came from his body. He shot with his flamethrower at Reinhardt who didn´t move an inch.

Reinhardt: What the...?

Reinhardt activated his shield to block the fire. After a few seconds Fernado stopped glowing and he finished him off with a fire strike.

Reinhardt: What was that supposed to be?

Just now he noticed the loud engine noises in the air. A big shadow met Reinhardt´s foot, so he looked up. A ship was hovering about 10 meters above the place.

Reinhardt: _They distracted us to call reinforcement._

The knight looked around to seek out his friend and enemies.

Reinhardt: Torbjörn! Where are you?!

As he saw light´s from the ship he hid behind a truck to avoid the cannons fire. They kept the truck under fire, leaving Reinhardt no chance to break out. He held his hammer up ready to counter attack. But the sound of the ship diverged from him. Reinhardt sprinted around the truck to see that Fernando, Sombra and Widowmaker were gone.

Reinhardt: Verdammt!

Sombra: It was a lucky day after all.

Widowmaker: We go home.

Sombra: Right.

Reinhardt ran down the street while searching for wounded people. He found Torbjörn removing a car from a man that was stuck under it.

Torbjörn: There you are. What is going on?

Reinhardt: Where is the other guy?!

Torbjörn: They took him with them!

Reinhardt: They took the other one too.

Torbjörn: Well this is unfortunate. They will be very mad.

Reinhardt: I know. But Let´s clean this up first.

* * *

Winston was working at his desk in his lair. He cabled a little device to the computer, with Athena watching over him.

Athena: Winston, you haven´t eaten the whole day. You´re going to...

Winston: Yes, yes. When I´m done here. Athena, please open the first program with the name "Se-A1.1".

The front door opened and Tracer walked in. She instantly jumped on Winston´s swing and swung around.

Tracer: Hey, Winston! Have you ever heard of real elf's?

Winston: What do you mean by that?

Tracer: There was that guy who claims to be an elf and he told us about magic and god´s. He says the guy I met in the jungle is possessed.

Winston: Hehehe. Don´t tell me stories you know that won´t work on me.

Tracer: Come with me if you don´t believe it.

Winston: I can´t right now. I´m working on something.

Winston pointed a the little device on his desk. Tracer jumped down from the swing and looked at it.

Tracer: What is it?

Winston: The military found this in the temple. It´s a transmitter. That´s the source of the signal.

Tracer: Of course. A talon base would never slip anything like that through. That must have been the thing they were searching for.

Winston: That´s why I´m investigating this thing. We don´t know who left it there.

Tracer: Found anything yet?

Winston: I was about to start. This will take a while. I´ll inform you when I have something.

Tracer: But what about the elf?

Winston: Tell him he should make a never empty jar of peanut butter with his magic.

Tracer: Winstooooon.

 **Author note: Now we have leaks for Darklord, Flak and Doomfist. I have the suspicion that Darklord is Androxus before he was cursed. We´ll see.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Paladins x Overwatch Chapter 11**

 **Author note: It gotten a bit late. I became sick and overslept. But this chapter will be a bit longer than usual.**

Mercy and Torvald were in the hotel in Torvalds room. Mercy taught him how to use a computer.

Torvald: So, this is the internet. All the knowledge of this world summarized with technology like this.

Mercy: You don´t know something like that?

Torvald: Technology is merely a tool to channel the power of magic for us. I have never seen this type of advanced technology that isn´t powered with crystals.

Mercy: Well, enjoy it. I should get back to work.

Torvald: Thank you.

* * *

Heavy: MEDIC!

The red Heavy was under fire by the blue Soldier. He ran behind cover and waited for the Medic.

Heavy: MEDIC!

At the moment blue soldier rocket jumped above the cover and killed the Heavy.

Soldier: The way is clean!

Scout ran past the Soldier. He double jumped around the edge. There was a red level 3 Sentry in the corridor but it ignored the Scout.

Soldier: Scout is Spy!

The blue soldier shot a rocket at the fake Scout. The red Pyro came around the edge and attacked the Soldier from the side while Spy turned invisible. The Pyro killed the Soldier but by leaving himself wide open he received a headshot by the blue sniper.

Dva: Idiot! I said place that thing on the other side!

Dva was at home playing on the Pc. She ended the game after successfully defending the intelligence.

She turned off the computer and leaned back in the chair.

Dva: It´ _s so tiring to play 10 matches for 3 wins because my team can´t get anything done. Should I go outside a bit? Maybe._

It knocked on the door. But it was more like loud scratching.

Dva: Guess I have to.

Dva stretched her arms and stood up from the chair, lazily walking to the door. She opened it and spoke before realizing there was a pissed Goblin in a war machine.

Dva: I have a bell you know?

Ruckus: Did you do this!

Dva: Eh...What...?

Ruckus you know exactly what I mean.

Dva: Wait a moment. That was your mech kid?

Ruckus: So you committed the crime. I´ll bring to justice.

Bolt: So you want to have trouble with Lex?

Ruckus: Shut it! We don´t say that name.

Dva: Hey listen kid, I´m really sorry. I was in a hurry and there was no trash can around. It won´t happen again.

Ruckus: Your right, it will never happen again.

Ruckus boosted through the door and took the door frame with him. Dva barely rolled out of the way.

The miniguns slowly started shooting wildly around the house. Dva panicked and ran into the kitchen to the backdoor.

Ruckus: See. My sharp mind can solve any problem.

Bolt: I doubt going from door to door and scaring people to death can be counted as a plan.

Dva: *Cough* Dammit. I´ve never encountered a salty kid like this. I need my suit to call a mech. That means I have to get back in there.

She heard Ruckus wrecking her home. And he was coming near. Dva thought of a plan. She broke a hole into the fence of her backyard, big enough for a human to slip through. Then She hid around the corner of the house. Short after Ruckus dashed through the backdoor.

Ruckus: Where are youuu?!

His eyes fell on the hole in the fence. He grinned with twitching eyes.

Ruckus: you can´t run!

Bolt: She just did.

Ruckus commanded Bolt to run straight trough the fence, running and shooting randomly around in the area while Dva sneaked back through the door. Everything was broken and the the walls were covered in holes.

Dva: _Thanks Snake. You taught me a lot. Now get that suit!_

Meanwhile Ruckus was done stomping the entire neighborhood.

Ruckus: WHERE ARE YOU?

Bolt: Now you are just creeping me out. It´s seriously time to stop!

Ruckus didn´t listen. He continued with his destruction. Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound behind him. A wave of dust flew over him and Bolt. He turned around to see that there was a hole in the ceiling of Dvas house which caused a long crack along the outer wall. Dva jumped out of the hole in full suit and mech. The moment she landed the crack in the wall starter to crumble.

Dva: Hey! Mess with som-

She was cut off by the bang of one half of her house suddenly collapsing.

Dva: You´ll pay for that!

Bolt: Ruckus! You´re making it worse.

Ruckus charged at Dva. She flew upward with her booster and turned around in the air. She landed behind him and fired from Ruckus blind spot.

Ruckus: Shield up!

He activated Bolts shield generator to block the fire. He turned around and shot back. Dva jumped to the side and ran away to avoid the bullets. Ruckus tried to aim but he was too slow. The moment he reloaded Dva charged at him to attack. Ruckus reactivated the shield generator at the last moment, causing a an energy wave to push Dva back. The gamer landed back on the ground and attacked while doing side steps.

Dva: I knew these rage kiddies can´t keep up.

Bolt: What are you gonna do now?

Ruckus: That it! I´ll end it quickly.

Ruckus positioned himself on free ground. He activated two additional miniguns and two rocket launchers. With all six guns shooting at Dva, the backyard turned into a desert. After there was nothing left of the yard Ruckus stopped the fire and the rocket launchers and miniguns disappeared back under Bolts plating.

Ruckus: We´re done here. Let´s go eat something.

Bolt: It didn´t do anything.

Ruckus: WHAT!?

He looked into the smoke. Dva was still standing, shielded behind her defense matrix.

Dva: I´ll give you some credit. That was damn close.

At that moment Ruckus lost all his patience. He started to laugh hysterical.

Ruckus: New plan!

He charged with full power at Dva and rammed her in a moment of surprise. Ruckus mech was now on top of Dvas making her unable to move. Ruckus aimed with the miniguns inside the cockpit. Dvas reflexes kicked in and she left the mech before he could fire. The Mech started overloading but Ruckus still fired at it.

Bolt: It´s no use Ruckus! Get away from there!

Ruckus: Hhaahhahhaa!

Bolt: Ruckus! RUCKUS!

 **Author note: I as non native English speaking person wonder why the word "teached" doesn´t exist. It sounds way better than "taught". Anyway, hope you´re still enjoying it.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Overwatch x Paladins Chapter 12**

 **Author note: This will probably be the pre last chapter of the first big arc.**

Bolt: Ruckus!

The mech exploded in a big shock wave, bursting Bolt to pieces. Ruckus was launched into the sky and out of sight. Dva managed to stood up and stared at the pile of destruction before her.

Dva: What in hell was that?

Bolt: Finally... the end.

Dva: Who said that?!

Dva lifted her gun and looked around. In the corner of her eye she saw something moving and jumped back. Before her stood a tall man with pointy ears. He wore complex designed armor under his wide cloak. But he was shining completely white and transparent like a hologram.

Boltanas: You have my blessing.

* * *

It was the day of the operation. Mercy looked in the round. There was Torvald, 4 of the best assistants they could get and Dr. Willice, one of the top doctors in the hospital. Mercy turned to him.

Mercy: Thank you for accepting this job Dr. Willice. You should aware that we need to keep this case away from the public.

Dr. Willice: Of course Dr Ziegler. This could be a new horizon for science. The media is already spreading rumors. If this continues we don´t know what they would think about us, about Overwatch.

Mercy: Right. Now everybody to work!

Mal´Damba was fixated in on the table in the middle of the room. His chest was open, exposing his organs connected to various machines. The assistants took their positions. Mercy spoke up to Torvald.

Mercy: If everything goes right, he will die for a short amount of time. Be prepared for that moment.

Torvald: I´m ready. I signed this room with runes and modified the gauntlet.

Dr. Willice: Are you ready? You look pale.

Mercy: Yes, I´m ok.

Dr. Willice: You´re still a better doctor than me and I´m not nervous.

Mercy: You´re never nervous.

Dr. Willice: True, but that´s part of the job.

The assistants and Dr. Willice started to adjust the machines. Mercy was staring at her monitor.

Mercy: Now start.

Mercy, Willica and the assistants ran around the machines pushing buttons taking notes, while Torvald was standing next to Mal´Damba. He was breathing inconstant.

Mal´Damba: Aaaaaah-h

Torvald: How can I help?

Dr. Willice: Just stay aside and be ready for the right moment.

Mercy: I told you it will take long.

Torvald sat down on a chair at the side. The hours flew and he killed time by reconstructing his glove over and over again. He closed his eyes a little bit.

Mercy: Mr. Torvald. We´re close.

Torvald: Ah. Ok.

He stood up from the chair and walked over to Mal´Damba. His gauntlet hovered over the druid, while his other hand held his wrist calm.

Mercy: Dr. Willice.

The a loud and high sound filled the room and Mal´Damba stopped breathing.

Mercy: Now!

Torvalds gauntlet started to glow at the exact moment. A big stream of energy connected him with Mal´Dambas chest. Everyone was quiet until Mal´Damba suddenly started moving wildly.

Torvald: The spirit is fighting back!

Dr. Willice: Hold him down. He can´t damage the instuments.

two of the assistants sprinted off their positions to help him. Torvald pushed them back with one hand.

Torvald: No stay back.

The glowing became brighter and filled the whole room and a strong shockwave pushed everyone in the room against the wall. Mercy passed out for a moment. As she opened her eyes again everything was quiet. Right between her feed was one of the machines, broken.

Mercy: _This is bad._

A low noise came from above her head. There was a huge shadow towering above her. The blur in her eyes faded and the shadow turned into a snake. A huge cobra eyeing her with furious glowing eyes.

Dr. Willice: Dr. Ziegler?!

Dr. Willice was standing on the other side of the room, holding himself up with a chair. He clapped his hands and stomped with his feed. The snake turned around to him and slithered at him and went for a bite. Dr. Willice covered himself with his arms. He cowered in fear. But right before the snake could bite him, the cobras head bumped against a bubble. Dr. Willice glanced to his right. Torvald was standing straight and projected some kind of shield around him. The snake looked at Torvald, ready to attack him.

Torvald: Calm down. You will find your place.

The cobra opened its mouth wide and let out an unnatural scream. It started to twitch and broke trough the wall in fast movements. Dr. Willice finally managed to stand up and stared at the hole in the wall.

Dr. Willice: I don´t understand. *Cough* Snakes are deaf. Vibrations from loud noises should scare them.

Torvald: This is not just a snake.

Mercy: * Cough* Is anyone hurt?

Assistant 1: I think I broke my rib.

Mercy: Bring him away from here.

The other assistants nodded and carried him away through the door.

Mercy: Torvald, what happened?

Torvald: I underestimated the strength of the spirit. It managed to absorb the energy of my gauntlet. Now its strong enough to project it´s own body into this world.

Mercy´s eyes wandered to Mal´Damba. His body laid next to the table. His organs hanging halfway out.

Mercy: _All that for nothing._

Dr. Willice: So, what now?

 **Author note: Hirez made an announcement to release some lore. Since I originally planned to bind my lore ideas into this story I will finish the arc in the next chapter and take a break until we know more about the lore. I may drop a new chapter of "The adventures of guard nr. 4" from time to time.**


	14. Chapter 12EX

**Paladins x Overwatch Chapter EX2 The adventures of police guard nr. 4**

 **Author note: Today will only be an extra chapter. I have to study once more. But after that´s done I´ll take my time to end the arc with one long chapter.**

Guard nr. 4 woke up under a bridge at the outskirts. It was the first day after he deserted. He sat up leaning against a stone pillar.

Guard nr.4: _There is no going back. I left my home and deserted from duty._

He picked up his hat.

Guard nr. 4: _Perhaps it´s not to late. I could still go back and make up a story about why I was missing. But what story? I should just go with "I passed out and woke up somewhere else.". Strange stuff happens. Nobody can prove me wrong._

He stepped out of the shadow of the bridge. The sun shined bright in his eyes. He walked up the small hill the bridge was located on. He took the first step towards the city as a giant snake slithered along the street before his eyes.

Guard nr. 4: _Then again, policeman may not be the right thing for me._


	15. Chapter 13

**Overwatch x Paladins**

 **Author note: This is the final chapter for now. I still have plans and I want to make sure they fit with the incoming lore.**

Dr. Willice: What now?

Mercy: We need to catch that thing. I´ll call every agent available. We have to evacuate the city.

She struggled to walk up straight. Torvald but his left hand on her shoulder. Mercy stopped from that touch without looking back

Torvald: That would be certain death. A spirit cannot be defeated with guns. As I know non of the overwatch agents can deal with that.

Mercy: Then, how do we defeat a spirit?

Torvald: Our options are short. It absorbed all of my energy. The gauntlet has only enough to hold itself together. There are only a few individuals who can deal with spirits. People with greater power than mine.

Mercy: Someone has to stop it while the civilians get out of here. Dr. Willice, you should leave too.

Dr. Willice: Thank you, but I will stay here.

Mercy: If you insist.

Soon after, Mercy was running through the hospital with Torvald who was supporting the weakened Dr. Willice. They could barely keep up so Torvald decided to take him under his arm and run.

Dr. Willice: Hey!

Torvald: Sorry, I´ll set you down somewhere.

Torvald sat him down on the next bench.

Dr. Willice: I just need to recover for a moment. Go ahead.

Torvald left him behind and ran after Mercy

Torvald: Dr. Ziegler?!

Mercy: Right here!

Mercy was standing near the entrance with her staff and full Valkyrie armor.

Torvald: How did you change so fast?

Mercy: No time for that. Lets go.

The Snake made it´s way trough the city, crushing everything and everyone before him. The police was already in the middle of evacuating. They created a barrier with multiple layers to catch it. The monster cobra entered a crossroad, facing the barrier with countless policemen with loaded weapons.

Policeman: There it is! We got it!

In a matter of seconds the snake was surrounded by police cars on all for sides. It eyed the humans from every side with its lilac eyes.

Wekono: ZOUMA O MIRSSSS!

Policeman: What in hell is this? Open fire if it attacks. The safety of the civilians is our first priority!

After his short break Wekono proceeded without caring about the obstacles. He slithered right through the barricades and crushed two police officers with his massive body. Hundreds of bullets reached the snake but each of them disappeared inside Wekonos body without having any effect.

Torvald: Hey! Did you run from me!? Come get me!

Torvald waved with his arms trying to attract the spirit. The snake just glanced at him and continued to mess with the police.

Torvald: That didn´t work at all. I underestimated this spirits intelligence.

Mercy: As long as we don´t have something that can reach it it´s hopeless.

Torvald: Hmmm...

Torvalds eyes fell on a wrecked car. He walked over to it and held his gauntlet over a sparking cable. Lightning struck from the cable to his gauntlet.

Torvald this is barely enough for one attack. It won´t be strong but maybe I can distract it.

Mercy: Let´s hope for the best.

Torvald adjusted his gauntlet and ran off, towards the snake. Mercy flew over over him like an guardian angel. The snake turned around a corner. Torvald and Mercy followed and sneaked around the corner. To their surprise Wekono was standing still. He faced a figure that seemed to talking to him.

Mercy: Zenyatta!

Torvald: Zenyatta?

Zenyatta looked up to the giant snake over him. He spread his arms like he was trying to calm down the snake.

Zenyatta: Look into the iris. What do you see?

Light radiated from his body forming six extra arms. The snake let out a terrifying scream and it started to back away.

Mercy: That light is hurting him. Zenyatta is truly amazing.

Zenyattas arms waved Wekono and tried to touch him. The scared spirit backed away with his eyes locked on his enemy. Zenyatta slowly followed him until Wekono quickly slithered away trough a wall, but this time the wall stayed intact.

Zenyatta: Did you feel that?

Makoa: Yes, this spirit is made off pure evil.

Mercy ran over to them and Torvald followed right after. As Zenyatta saw them his extra arms vanished.

Mercy: Zenyatta. What brings you here?

Zenyatta: Ah, Angela. I have heard of the stories. I wanted to drop by and look if I could help. But it seems I have missed something.

Mercy: Things have gotten out of hand.

Makoa: This spirit doesn't belong here. How could that happen?

Makoa glanced over to Mercy and she responded with a questioning look.

Zenyatta: Excuse me. This is my newest disciple, Makoa.

Torvald: Did you say Makoa?

Makoa: You have heard of me elf?

Torvald: Yes, yes, I´ve heard stories about the ancient warrior. The oldest and strongest among the Testudos.

Mercy: A pleasure to meet you, Makoa.

Makoa just nodded and turned around to the wall where Wekono disappeared. Mercy turned back to Zenyatta.

Mercy: How is Genji doing?

Zenyatta: He is just fine. He originally came with us but his arrival will be... delayed.

* * *

Genji jumped from one rooftop to another, trying to catch up to the small shadow that was ahead of him. He climbed up to a higher roof and jumped over the shadow and cut off his opponents way. The shadow stopped and stepped into the moonlight. It was a little girl with pink hair wearing a blue cloak.

Genji: You are a kid...

Maeve: So?

Genji: I cannot watch a young one like you go down this path. Give it up. Come with me.

Without any words Maeve jumped on Genjis head and from there to the next roof. She turned around to stick out her tongue a last time. She jumped down from the roof on the other side.

Genji: Either way, you have stolen something important to my master.

Maeve: Where are you?!

Genji: Hand it over.

Maeve ran through the next alley and the next and the next.

Genji: You are not bound to this destiny. Do you honestly make this choice?

Maeve: Stop following me!

A smokescreen appeared out of the shadows. Genji stood there looking down on Maeve.

Genji: I feel something blinding you. What is it?

Maeve: Get lost.

She backed away and threw two daggers at Genji. He effortlessly blocked them with his wakizashi and but it back into it´s sheath.

Genji: What a strong killing intend. But it´s not the only thing.

Maeve jumped away from him and ran. She came to a street. Nobody was there at night. Footsteps came out of the darkness. She looked around and saw three flagpoles on a house wall. She hopped on the first one and prepared to leap to the next one to climb the building. But just when she jumped from the pole something pulled on her cloak and she fell.

Genji: You are too confident in your abilities. You don´t pay attention to your opponents moves.

Maeve hung headfirst on the flagpole. Genji had pinned her cloak to the pole with a shuriken.

Genji: Now, lets talk in peace.

* * *

Makoa: I can´t sense it. It´s gone.

Torvald: It will come back. This spirit has the power to kill us all.

Mercy: Then we should be careful. Torvald, use the time we have to recharge your gauntlet. Zenyatta and Makoa patrol around the city. I will check for sightings around the world.

Mercy and Torvald walked away back to the hospital. Zenyatta slightly bowed his head.

Makoa: How impolite.

Zenyatta: Understandable. The unknown brings knowledge, but also confusion and fear.

Makoa: However, that a powerful spirit like that found a way into this world is a threat to us all. Still, the energy signature disappeared so suddenly. Like it is completely gone.

Zenyatta and Makoa walked through the destroyed city and searched for signs of the spirit. Little did they know someone was watching them from the shadows.

Seris: What interesting power for a mortal soul.

Seris held up her lantern, mustering the souls surrounding it.

Seris: And you won´t escape me again.

Wekono: Mazua!

* * *

Genji: Give it back, so I can help you.

Maeve: I don´t need help!

Maeve slipped out of the cloak and attacked Genji frontal with a dagger. He dodged it with a step to the side.

Genji: If you say so...

Abruptly he dashed towards Maeve slashed at her over and over again. She barely blocked the attacks and tried to gain some distance. But Genji kept up and attacked until Maeve ducked under his wakizashi, followed by a kick in the stomach. Genji backed away and Maeve used the chance to throw two knifes at him. Genji dodged them both.

Maeve: You wouldn´t harm a kid would you?

The ninja remained silent. With the flick of the wrist he shot three shuriken at her. She jumped up to dodge while taking out new daggers. Genji raised his wakizashi, expecting a counter attack. But instead Maeves eyes started glowing and the moon became black. It was completely dark. Genji couldn´t see a thing, so he closed his eyes, focusing on his other senses. He could hear steps from far away.

Genji: _She is running a way._

Maeve sprinted over the rooftops and stopped to catch her breath. Her heart was beating fast, she was sweating and struggled to hold back her tears.

Maeve: _This guy is crazy and so strong. Need to hide._

She leaned against a wall to rest but before she could focus again, a shuriken hit the wall right next to her head. Maeve looked at the throwing star in terror. When she looked back he was there with his katana pointing at her face.

Genji: I was born to be a criminal. I never wanted to be a killer. They dragged me to the point that my own brother tried to kill me. Now I´m trapped in a body that is not mine. What was a your choice to become a thief?

Maeve did not answer. She was not able to speak. She couldn´t hold it any longer and cried. Genji pulled back the katana and sat down before her.

Genji: Would you please hand it over now?

He stretched out his hand. The little thief eyed him for a moment and slowly held a wallet towards him. He took it and stood up.

Genji: Well, let´s go.

Maeve looked up to see that he was holding her cloak and she took it.

 **Author note: This is the end for now. I still have many plans for each of the unfinished plot lines. But that will have to wait until we know more. Hope you enjoyed it so far. Don´t forget to try out Zhin. Stay by the payload. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Paladins xOverwatch Chapter 14**

 **It´s been a while so I decided to go one chapter into the new arc. Nothing special, just a little progression.**

Mercy was observing the tidying of the operating room. Dr. Willice came up to her with a serious look.

Mercy: How are you feeling?

Dr. Willice: I´m fine, but there is something I need to tell you. The patient is gone.

Mercy: What!? What does that mean?

Dr. Willice: His corpse was nowhere to be found. Even stranger is that the clothes the patient wore are gone too. They were stored in a locker but there was no sign of violent burglary. The only thing he left was an empty gourd. Right now the police takes care of it.

Mercy: In that case he could still be alive?

Dr. Willice: I have no idea. But you seem really happy about it.

Mercy: I was really scared just now. How could I lose a patient and not even give him a proper funeral.

Dr. Willice: Don´t start with that. It wasn´t your fault. It was Torvalds.

Mercy: That´s a bit harsh to say.

Dr. Willice: But it is. He openly took all the blame for it.

Mercy: He did?

Dr. Willice: He even payed all the reconstruction costs.

Mercy: He did?

* * *

Policeman 1: This is a big, big hole! You know who did that?

The police was investigating on a bank robbery. There was was a giant hole in the ceiling to the safes.

Policeman 2: Sir! We think it´s part of the recently occurring crime spree!

Policeman 1: Don´t tell me what you think and give me results!

Policeman 2: Yes sir!

Policeman 1: And you all should mind your own business!

He pointed at the crowd that formed around the crime scene. People who took pictures and reporters gathered to see what happened. An elderly man with sun glasses and a scarf walked up to the crowd and spoke to one of the journalists.

Man: Hey, whats going on here?

Journalist: Huh... the bank was robbed a few minutes ago. Eyewitnesses confirmed it was Junkrat, but the polices won´t give any details.

Man: This guy again? Thank you.

The man turned around and walked away slowly.

Journalist: Don´t you want to take a look?

Man: No thanks. I have seen enough of this.

Policeman 3: Is this really all you remember?

Bank cashier: It´s all what I saw. I it´s not my problem I you don´t believe me.

Policeman 1: Don´t get insolent! I have my ways with guys like you!

Policeman 3: Sir, that is not appropriate.

Before the stereotypical bad cop could reply a blue light appeared crashing into the ground, followed by a small explosion.

Policeman 1: We´re under fire!

The sudden explosion caused the observing crowd to break apart. Many screamed and ran away. The police tried to calm down the situation. The smokescreen cleared and the police noticed that the cashier was gone.

Policeman 3: Did he run away?

Policeman 1: Search the area! I want him back on this chair in five minutes!

While the police spread out to find the witness, a the cashier was in the grip of a man on the top of the bank. One arm holding him in place and the other one covering his mouth.

Bank cashier: Hmmmmph!

Soldier 76: You will tell me everything you know.

* * *

It was a quiet day at the bank. James Collins stood at his counter and was bored. He was the only one at the counter right now, so he was reading a book. He heard loud noises of breaking glass across the counter so he looked up and stared into a mad smiling grimace. Junkrat just crashed with a car through the front door, while he was standing on the cowling, with his weapon pointed at the unimpressed cashier. He waited in his pose until the car fully came to a halt.

Junkrat: Where is the money, mate?!

James remained unimpressed. He put his book away and pressed the alarm button at the same time.

Then he stood up and waved the maniac.

James: Ok, I´ll show you.

Junkrat: Oi! What a nice guy.

James: Tomorrow I´ll be dismissed anyway. I´ve done this job way to long.

Junkrat: Did you hear that, Bk?!

Junkrat looked back to the driver of the car. The driver steppe out of the car and waved friendly.

James: _A big blue robot? Is he an omnic?_

The cashier led them to the saves while Junkrat looked around, staring in every corner.

Junkrat: What a nice building. I like it.

James: The bank was build in 1983. It was one of the few buildings that survived the omnic crisis in this city. As the city was rebuild the bank received a mayor technical upgrade. Before that it was used by survivors as a temporary home.

Bomb King: This would be a great addition for my castle!

He pointed at the ceiling that was decorated with little sculptures in the corners and Junkrat took pictures with a phone he had stolen on the way. After a minute they arrived at a big steel door.

Bomb King: Alright, we know what to do now. Thank you.

They both sprinted to the door to started to strap bombs on the door.

Junkrat: You might want to go back a few steps or a mile. Alright! EXPLOOOOSION!

Junkrat pressed the button and the door instantly turned into little metal scraps. Junkrat and Bomb King got hit by the shock wave and fell backward.

Bomb King: See, I said it wasn´t enough.

Junkrat: Who cares. Let´s go grab the money.

The two of them dashed through the door. Meanwhile James stood there, completely baffled.

James: _Have they already forgotten about me?_

He heard sirens out side, so he hurried back to meet the police. He went through the giant hole that once was the entrance and waved the police with one arm.

Junkrat: alright, let´s get this going.

They had cleared all the money and shoved as much money as possible in one save. Just as Junkrat covered the safe with a big blanket, several policemen stormed through the door and lined up with their gun aimed at them.

Policeman: Hands up! The building is surrounded! Surrender or we have to use violence!

Bomb King and Junkrat lifted their hands, both standing o top of the save.

Junkrat: Hey, hey ,hey. No need to be violent. Let´s all relax. Let´s sing a song.

If you´re happy and you know it clap your hands!

Junkrat clapped his hands over his head two times. In response Bomb King slammed his fists together. Before the policemen could react a big explosion knocked them against the wall. More policemen entered the room and as the smoke cleared there was another big hole in the ceiling. In the distance they could see Bomb King and Junkrat flying away on the safe.

* * *

James: And then they interrogated me.

Soldier 76: I see.

Soldier 76 stood up and walked over the roof, away from the police. He turned around a last time.

Soldier 76: You won´t tell anyone I was here. It is better for both of us.

 **Author note: We won´t get a full lore any time soon. But the new champions and Doomfist are definitely interesting. Do you have ideas for other crossover I could do in the meantime?**


	17. Chapter 14EX

**Overwatch x Paladins Chapter 14EX**

 **Author note: The youtuber Joshino is currently holding a contest about fanmade champion ideas. That motivated me to write a little side story about the champion I submitted.**

Drogoz reached the old temple ruins he had heard about. He landed in front of the gate. It was half decayed and easily gave in under his claws. Behind the gate was an overgrown courtyard. The first thing Drogoz noticed was a bright golden light across the gate. The greedy slowly walked toward the light orb. He didn´t know what it was but he knew it was there and he wanted it. He reached out for the orb but before he could touch it a silver metal grid blocked his why. Drogoz looked up and realized where the light orb was located. Before him sat a very big golem made out of gears like a giant clockwork. The gears slowly rotated, went faster and faster until the golem started moving. He looked down on the intruder with three golden glowing eyes.

Vigil: Declare your intends to the guardian, creature.

Drogoz: I want that shiny thing I came here for. Do not stand in my way or burn.

Vigil: That is not possible. Leave.

The short answer made Drogoz angry. So he prepared to blast the golem away. Before he could open the fire Vigil reached out with his right arm and punched at the dragon. Drogoz dodged the punch by flying away. As soon as he gained some distance he fired a salvo at Vigil. The golem reached out with his palm and projected a dial before him. The rockets exploded on impact without leaving a scratch. Drogoz decided to attack head on, flying into the golem at full speed. The dial slowly moved forward. Drogoz prepared to smash through the barrier. The moment he reached the dial he passed through it without trouble. But the moment he got through everything around him moved very fast. Vigil vanished from his sight with a beam of light. A second later everything was normal again.

Drogoz: What is this magic?

Drogoz looked around to look for his opponent. He saw a light from the corner of his eye and he backed away to see a white shining projectile barely missing his head. Vigil aimed at him with a giant energy canon attached to his left arm. Drogoz responded with a loud roar. He flew as high as possible to escape the projectiles. But he didn´t want to give up. Vigil lowered the canon. And stared at the clouds for a moment. Then he turned around to return to his place. At this moment he received a direct hit with a rocket from above. He stopped and looked back to the clouds where Drogoz was levitating. The parts that got separated from Vigil by the rocket returned to their place and attached themselves back on him.

Vigil: Stop your attempts, creature. Any more resistance will cause your death.

Drogoz shot another rocket but missed. He dodged more light projectiles and landed before Vigil. He spouted a bubble of lava from his mouth and made it explode with a rocked, causing Vigil to get knocked back. From the light orb inside the golem suddenly came a wave of light. Drogoz was blinded for a moment. And then again everything started to move faster. Everything around him became blurry. He tried to focus on the fight, but Vigil was way to fast in that state. The golem fired his canon again but this time the projectiles were too fast and he got his by a load of light bullets destroying his wings. Drogoz feel on the ground. He had a headache from the blurry surroundings. Drogoz stood up once more. A flash of light came toward him so he raised his arms to block, but it hit him before he realized it was a big rolling cogwheel. He tried to push against it but it was to strong. He got pushed further back and through a wall. Everything moved at normal speed again. That didn´t make it easier for Drogoz. He got pushed down a hill, towards a canyon.

Drogoz: I refuse to die like this!

He gathered all his strength and managed to stop on the edge of the canyon. The cogwheel rolled back and Vigil transformed back and stared at Drogoz. Drogoz wanted the glowing orb but with his destroyed wings, shattered rocket launcher and tired body he had no choice but to run. Vigil looked after the dragon for a few seconds, then turned around to return to the temple.


	18. Chapter 15

**Paladins x Overwatch Chapter 15**

 **Author note: If anyone is wondering what Vigil means, it has a direct connection to him. It can either mean vigilia (lat. For "Guardian") or vigilate (lat. for "clock").**

Barik: Hey... heeeeyyyyy!

Fernando woke up from the screams of the dwarf. It was dark and he could barely see Barik.

Fernando: Is that you dwarf?

Barik: Get us out of here! This is the least you can do after you got us in here.

Still tired Fernandos hand searched the ground for his lance and shield.

Barik: They took all our stuff, including MY gold.

Fernando: It was- hey I hear something.

Fernando pressed one ear against the wall to listen. At the same moment a door opened on the side.

In the blinding light stood a soldier fully covered in black armor.

Talon soldier: I´m supposed to escort you.

Fernando: Who dares to keep me Imprisoned!? Answer me!

Talon soldier: No questions. Follow me quietly.

Barik: Stop it, blank-head.

Fernando: I´m not bending to the will of your schemes.

Talon soldier: Don´t move!

Fernando dashed at the soldier, slamming into him with all his weight. The soldier flew back into a wall. The other soldiers turned their attention to Fernando with their guns pointed at him. Barik followed him out of the ship and looked in the round.

Barik: You´ve done it now.

* * *

Mercy: Mr. Torvald?

Torvald: Yes, please come in.

Mercy opened the door to Trovalds hotel room. He was sitting at the desk and packing his bagpack with his books.

Torvald: How is it going?

Mercy: Why did you took all the blame for the spirit incident?

Torvald: That´s no big deal. It wouldn´t be good if people think you´re doing dangerous experiments with animals. For me it´s time to move on anyway.

Mercy: You´re leaving?

Torvald: I still have a lot to see in this world.

Mercy: I see. But what about all the reconstruction costs.

Torvald: Somebody had to do it. Besides, I kinda found out that gold is a lot more valuable around here.

Mercy: You just came here and told me about magic and dragons and gods and now you just want to go?

Torvald: I know it´s a lot to take in. But I´m a traveler. It´s nothing new for me.

Mercy: Then how did you get in this world?

Torvald: I really don´t know. I went through a bush and then on the other side I was standing in an alley in this world and the bush was gone behind me. I really can´t explain it.

Mercy leaned against the, staring at the ceiling deep in thoughts.

Mercy: _How? Why? Why now?_

* * *

 **2 days later**

Torvald had left two days ago. Makoa withdrew to the coast to avoid contact with humans. Mercy walked on the sidewalk of the demolished streets late at night, Looking at the sky. After a short time she saw a light that didn´t belong to one of the countless stars. There was a person levitating high in the sky with a blue cape and silver hair. He was looking in to the stars but somehow felt someone was looking at him and tilted his head to look back at Mercy. They looked at each other for a short time from the distance, until the figure vanished in the dark sky like a dying star.

Jenos landed on a rooftop, looking down on the city.

Jenos: I know you´re there.

As he said it Seris appeared out of the shadows besides him.

Seris: What is the meaning of this?

Jenos tis is not my doing. The world as you know it is a steady moving realm. What you see here is a rare phenomena where this realm crosses path with another one on a metaphysical level and eventually on a physical level. Of course, an inferior to the death wouldn´t understand.

Seris: Hmpf, I´ll come back to that then the time has come.

* * *

Fernando ran through the crossfire trying to find an his weapon. The soldiers tried to hold him of but the gunfire did nothing to him. The one soldier backed away to dodge a flying body and bumped into someone behind him.

Doomfist: What are you doing here?

Soldier: Sir, the subjects are trying to escape. We need you to stop this immediately.

Doomfist looked over to the rampaging Fernando, who just knocked out another soldier with his bare hands.

Doomfist: Not yet.

Soldier: Sir...

Doomfist: I want to see how far he can get.

* * *

Zenyatta was meditating on a field. He could feel Makoas presence from far away. The power deep within him was strong yet so far away.

Genji: Master!

Zenyatta: Ah Genji. You made it.

Genji: I´m sorry for taking so long.

Zenyatta: Don´t worry. But don´t you want to introduce your new little friend to me.

Maeve: I´m not small and we are not friends.

Maeve crossed her arms and turned away from Zenyatta.

Genji: She is the one who stole your wallet master.

Genji put a hand on Maeves shoulder, who looked at Genji without turning around.

Genji: Don´t you want to say something?

Maeve: ...I´m sorry.

Zenyatta: I´ll forgive you. I hope Genji didn´t hurt you.

Genji: Right. Here is your wallet master.

Genji gave the wallet back to Zenyatta and he took it with a nod. The omnic opened it and took all the mony left in it and reached it out to Maeve.

Zenyatta: Here, you probably need it.

Maeve turned around to him and looked at the money. After a moment she took the money and looked up to Zenyatta.

Maeve: T-thank you.

Genji.: But master...

Zenyatta don´t worry, Genji. I dearly appreciate your efforts.

Zenyatta closed his wallet and siped over the picture in the transparent pocket. It showed him and Mondata sitting in the Shambali monastery.

Zenyatta: I really do.

 **Author note: I have no words right now. Just look at Ashes new skin. However it´s not like I´m writing this for you or anything, idiot. Please kill me. I can´t stop laughing.**


	19. Chapter 16

**Overwatch x Paladins Chapter 16**

 **Author note: For the first time I don´t really have anything to say.**

Nyx sat on her throne drinking a a glass of whine. For 100 years now she ruled this land alone. A land of darkness where the sun would never rise. The land became obedient and controlled by her worshipers. But one village was still resisting, refusing to worship her.

Nam: Papa!

Gregory: Yes? Have you found something?

Nam: Yes!

Gregorys son showed him a small crystal. Gregory took it and looked at it closely.

Nam: I found it in the sand near our house.

Gregory: Thank you Nam. This will sure help us.

Nam: Really!?

Gregory: Yes, with that we can light the village.

Nam had a big smile on his face. He ran off to look for more crystals.

Gregory tared at the crystal for a moment.

Gregory: _This will never be enough to lighten anything._

He put the crystal in his pocket and walked trough the village. The entire village was lightened only by torches and the weak moonlight. The people were poor. They were unable to grow plants without sunlight so they had to eat plants and the meat of strange creatures that had evolved in the darkness . But the worst was, the life in the darkness had changed them. They had pale skin and dark eyes. Gregory reached the end of the village and looked at the horizon. All around the village was nothing but desert wasteland. Then he saw something coming from the horizon. Fast he recognized the approaching figures and ran back into the village.

Gregory: They are coming!

The entire village began mutter and ran into their houses and locked all doors. Short after the last one entered his house they reached the Village. About twenty people of different heights with mutilated bodies wearing bizarre masks. Some of them rode horses and held torches and spears. Gregory as the head of the village stood before them.

Gregory: What do you want now?

Night priest: We came to collect sacrifices for the goddess.

Gregory: I told you we won´t take part in your doing. Please leave.

Night priest: Who whoever is without sacrifice for the goddess will be punished.

The horde started howling and screaming and they dashed past Gregory into the village.

Gregory: No!

One of them pushed him to the ground and ran over him. They started breaking into the houses and catching the villagers.

Night priest: Take the children!

The night priest threw his torch at the wooden storehouse of the village. The fire slowly began to spread, lighten the village in a lambent light.

Nam: Papa!

Gregory looked up and stared at his son being dragged away. He wanted to stand up but his legs were too injured. Gregory closed his eyes cowering on the ground while his son got taken away from him like his wive before. He heard a gunshot. Two. Three. He opened his eyes and saw the priest dead on the ground. Nam stood up and hurried to his father. Gregory sat up and saw him. A warrior with black hair, wearing a silver armor plate over his black, torn coat. His mouth was covered with a metalic mask. In his right hand he had a revolver and on his back a big violet sword. On the handle was a big green crystal in the shape of a shield.

?: I´m sorry Gregory. I´m late.

Gregory laid back down. The last thing he saw before he fainted was the warrior who took his sword from his back.

Night priest: You!

Without a word the warrior dashed forward beheading the priest and stabbing another one behind him in a swift move. As soon as the other ones became aware of him they all rushed at him at once. The warrior shot his revolver at one of them, then countering an attack behind him and striking down a third one extremely fast and precise. He killed each of them with ease until the last one tried to run away. He fired at him but the priest dodged it with a jump. The warrior threw his sword and pierced him through his stomach, making him fall over. He grabbed the handle and pushed the sword deeper, pinning the priest on the ground. He cringed and struggled while he groaned his last words.

Night priest: Bastard! The goddess will punish you. The goddess will-

Before he could finish his last sentence he received a shot in the head. He put away the revolver and pulled his sword out of the body. He walked back to the village where villagers tried to bring the burning storehouse under control. He stared into the flames. Two of them carried the injured Gregory.

Gregory: I´m so grateful. You saved again. We´re so grateful to have you in the village.

?: I have sworn to protect this village and their people until I die.

Nyx: These useless mortals...

Everyone turned around. Nyx was standing in the middle of the village. With long black hair and wearing a dress the goddess of the night slowly walked toward them.

Nyx: If you don´t stop killing my prayers I will disperse of this village myself.

?: I will fight you.

With this clear statement the warrior took his sword and pointed it at her. Gregory managed to stand up and grabbed his arm.

Gregory: No, let it go. You have no chance.

Nyx: You do have some courage. I will accept your challenge.

With a wave of her hand a gate appeared behind her and walked inside. The warrior followed her and turned around a last time before walking through.

Gregory: No...

Gregory fainted again. The last thing he realized someone catching him before he fell. When he opened his eyes he was welcomed by a bright warm light. He laid in his bed and he couldn´t feel his legs. But he was able to look out of the window. The light was bright and it burned in his eyes but he didn´t want to look away. Nam entered the room and jumped on his bed.

Nam: Papa! The sun!

The doctor of the village followed Nam in the room.

Doctor: How are you feeling?

Gregory: What... happened?

Doctor: The sun finally raised this morning. I can´t explain it but...

Gregory: So he really did it.

Doctor: It is almost noon and he hasn´t come back yet. Most likely he won´t come back.

Gregory looked out of the window again, lost in thoughts.

Nam: What does that mean?

* * *

Androxus woke up in an abandoned house in the middle of the city. He grabbed his revolver and stood up. It was time for work.

 **Author note:Another chapter done.**


	20. Chapter 17

**Paladins x Overwatch Chapter 17**

 **Author note: Three reworks and a new champion this patch. I really like the new Lex. But I see no reason to nerf Fernando. RIP Flanknando.**

Soldier 76 walked idly through a small highway tunnel. This was Jacks chance to return Overwatch to it´s former glory and wash his name clean. If he would catch Junkrat and that other guy in the name of Overwatch people would trust them again. The tunnel became darker and darker. From the last light he could see that the walls were covered in plants and the smooth tunnel walls eventually became rough stone. He activated the nigh vision on his visor. Soldier 76 slowly advanced into tunnel until he kicked a small object with his right foot. He looked down and saw a single small bone laying on the ground. He picked it up and mustered it. The bone was a bit smaller than his hand but it´s form was unfamiliar to him.

Soldier 76: What the...?

Jack could see the light of the other end so he raised up and moved on. He put the bone in his pocket to research it later. Just out of curiosity. The end of the tunnel was more like the end of a cave. After a few minutes he stepped outside into a forest. The sun was bright, shining on the trees and other plants Jack had never seen. He took a step back and turned around to go back.

Soldier 76: I don´t know what this is but I´m wrong here. He walked back trough the tunnel but after a few meter Jack noticed another cave originating from the tunnel.

Soldier 76: _That wasn´t there before._

He peeked into the cave. It was hard to see even with the night vision, so he walked into the cave with his pulse rifle ready to shoot at anything. After a few steps he heard heavy breathing. Soldier 76 focused on the direction of the sound and noticed the silhouette of a sleeping creature in the darkness, around 3 feet tall. He backed away from the creature and kicked another bone on the ground. The creature snorted but didn´t wake up. After Jack successfully sneaked out of the creatures reach without stepping on another bone he turned around, where four small blue eyes stared at him.

* * *

Androxus barely stood straight up. He didn´t know how long he had passed out. He checked himself and his surroundings. The revolver was still in it´s holster with 1 bullet left in the barrel. His sword was laying on the ground with it´s blade shattered. Everything about him hurt, but he was alive and he killed a god. It was still dark in Nyx palace. With his last strength he walked toward the gate where a single beam of sunlight. The first time in his life he would see the sun. When he reached the gate, he wanted to touch the sunbeam with his right hand. But the moment he touched it, it burned on his skin. Androxus pulled the hand away and saw his hand getting gray and form into claws. Green veins appeared over his hand. He watched the process in shock until it stopped. Then he felt a slight tingling all over his face. He immediately realized what it was and ran away from the gate as fast as he could with his injuries. He came back to the wasteland of a battlefield the palace had become. He sat down behind a fallen pillar, hiding from the light while staring at his hand.

Androxus: No...

Hours passed and it eventually became night. Androxus opened the gate and stepped outside. He was back in the desert. With the village in sight. There was nobody outside. Everyone was sleeping. Androxus began walking back to the village. He ripped a big piece off of his coat to cover his face from the moonlight. It was still a long way but he didn´t want to overexert himself. He heard a loud growling from the sky so he started to walk faster but a second later a lightning struck right next to him. From the crater emerged a being Androxus had seen before in books. Vex, the lightning god.

Vex: You are the one who dared to execute the goddess of night?

Androxus: Yes.

Vex: You admitting to the crime of killing a god?

Androxus: You call that a crime? See for your-

Vex: Your reasons do not matter. A mortal is not allowed to interfere with the gods and you will be punished.

Vex pointed his finger at the sky. Androxus took a fighting stance, ready to be attacked. Vex snapped his finger and thunder could be heard from far away. Androxus waited but nothing happened. Until he heard screams from the distance. He turned around to the source of this noise. A lightning had hit the village, drowning it in a sea of flames. Many screams became louder and louder before they became silent.

Vex: May your soul linger in this body for a long time, being consumed by your guilt and sorrow. This will be your punishment. Another lightning struck down and Vex was gone. Androxus just stared into the flames. After a while he turned around, looking at the night mask covered with sand.

Androxus: _Guilt? How can I feel guilty? What have they done to us? What have they ever done for us?_

He heard something breathing beside him. It was his horse. He must have escaped from the stable. Androxus walked up to the wounded horse and stroke it´s hair. This is what he always liked about animals. They were simple, reliable.

* * *

Soldier 76 ran through the tunnel with a whole pack of beasts behind him. They had wide mouths with many sharp teeth and horns, purple skin and small thorns on their back. Jack peeked behind him. He counted 10 of them.

Soldier 76: _If I go further they will reach the city._

He stopped running and shot behind him before fully turning around. He hit the first one which stumbled and fell. But beasts where too close and one of them jumped at him. Soldier 76 blocked the claw with his rifle. The beast pushed him down. It was just as strong as him. And the others followed.

* * *

Hanzo once again broke into Shimada Castle to pray for his brother. He sneaked his way on the roof and dropped on the balcony without anyone noticing. He walked through the corridor to his place before the sword display. When he reached the door there was someone already in the room. A young man with black hair and red and white clothes. He wandered around the room and mustered the wall paintings. Hanzo stepped back from the door and hid behind the frame. But one hasty move made his bow knock against the wall and the man heard it. He turned around and took the bow from his back.

Sha lin: Who is there?!

Hanzo kept quiet and sneaked away from the door. He heard footsteps coming closer and the moment Sha Lin walked through the door Hanzo kicked his leg from the side to get him on his knees and strangled him from behind with his bow.

Hanzo: What are you doing here?

Sha Lin didn´t answer and just tried to escape the grip. Hanzo loosened the grip and pointed an arrow at him instead.

Hanzo: Speak!

Sha Lin: I´m sorry. I thought this castle was left behind by the thousand hands.

Hanzo: What do you mean by thousend hands?

Sha Lin: The old Shimada clan still exists?

 **Torvald note: Gorlocks are four-legged creatures with horns and thorns all over their body. About 3 – 5 feet height, 6 – 9 feet length. They usually live in big colonies inside volcanic caves. Due to their lack off pupils they have four eyes. Two for the dark caves and two for the daylight. Their eyes wet themselves with special glants, but they are unable to blink which makes it easy to blind them with flashing light. Gorlocks hunt in smaller packs to feed the colony. Every member of a colony has the same rank and is oranized by itself. They eat almost everything including humans elves and dragons meat.**

 **Author note: Junkertown is my city.**


	21. Chapter 18

**Overwatch x Paladins Chapter 18**

 **Author note: Looks like it´s rework time for everybody.**

Soldier 76 used all his strength to push the Gorlock away and got up. He tried to dodge the creatures jumping at him while firing his rifle at them. He couldn´t see how many shots he hit but the Gorlocks surrounded him and bit his legs. The teeth pierced his flesh almost ripping out his legs. He fell to the ground again. Whilst falling he turned to the cave´s ceiling ready to shoot it with a helix rocket. If he wasn´t gonna survive this he´d make that these monsters never reach civilisation. But short before Jack pulled the trigger he was blinded. Everything went white. He didn´t see anything but he felt the Gorlock letting go of his leg and he heard a voice.

?: Don´t worry, I got ya.

He felt someone pulling him up and carrying him away. Jack was still blinded from the light. He didn´t directly look at it but the night vision visor increased the effect.

?: Can you see?

Soldier 76: No. Who is there?

?: Just hold on while I´m dealing with these fellas.

Gunfire filled the air followed by howls and screams. The person ran from the monsters. Jacks eyesight slowly returned but he still couldn´t see around him. He just noticed that they were outside.

?: Keep your eyes closed. I´ll get us to safety.

A few minutes later the person let him down and leaned him against stone.

?: Try opening your eyes now. We´re in the shadow so you won´t overstrain your eyes.

Jack did as the person said. They fist thing he saw after his eyes got used to the light was that he sat in the shadow under a tree. Then he saw his savior. A man with a long, green poncho centered over his back, covering both of his shoulders. Under the poncho he wore a sleeveless leather top and a simple armor plate over it. He had a fingerless glove on his right hand and on his head was brown cowboy hat.

Soldier 76: Jesse?

Jesse: I see my name´s spreading like a forest fire.

Soldier 76: It´s me! Jack!

Jesse: I ain´t knowing a Jack. Except for that one guy at the bar... but he is dead.

Soldier 76: Jesse!

Jesse: Maybe it wasn´t a good idea to help you.

Soldier 76: ...

Jesse took a bunch of colorful little crystals from a pocket strapped around his leg and loaded his revolver with it. Then he took out a cigarette and lightened it.

Jesse: What were you doin´ in there anyway?

Soldier 76: A mission.

Jesse: A mission? Who are you working for?

Soldier 76: You really don´t recognize me?

Jesse: Should I?

Soldier 76: Nevermind.

Soldier 76 tried to stand up. But his leg had lost all it´s strength and he fell back.

Jesse: I can´t carry you to the next town. You won´t believe what and who is running around here. But you have a gun. And I have a job to do. We can rest here. You help me with my job and we get out of here. How does this sound?

Soldier 76: ...fine.

* * *

Talon soldier: sir, we have captured the subjects.

Doomfist: That was quite amusing. I´ll take care of them personally.

Talon soldier: Yes , sir.

Fernando: Let me out of here!

Barik: Stop shouting!

Barik and Fernando sat in a dark room with nothing but a table and a few chairs. They were tied with electrical handcuffs and Fernando wore a blue overall instead of his armor. The door opened and Doomfist came inside. Without a word he walked through the room and took a seat across from them.

He crossed his arms and mustered them for a moment.

Doomfist: I´m sorry we had to take these rude but necessary steps. I´ll asure you we are not here to cause you and your friend any harm.

Barik. That lard face is not my friend!

Doomfist ignored Bariks protest and proceeded after a short pause.

Doomfist: We want to make you an offer. But first I wanna know why did you help these "ladies"? How did you know what to do?

Fernando: Isn´t it obvious? A knight has to protect the weak. It was nothing for me.

* * *

Soldier 76 and Jesse had made it to higher ground and and sat at a campfire. 76´s leg was healed again after he treated it with his biotic emitter. He watched Jesse while he carved a blue crystal into a bullet.

Jesse: So... where did you get my name? Aico? Are you a bounty hunter?

Soldier 76: McCree, What if I told you I don´t belong in this world?

Jesse:There are many people who have that thought. But if you mean it literary... would be the fist of that kind but not the strangest one. So who is that McCree?

Soldier76: Guess you could say he is an old friend. He looked just like you and his name was also Jesse McCree.

Jesse: So he was a royalty?

Soldier 76: What?

Jesse: You may not know it. But multible names are pretty rare. Only the all high and mighty´s are have real family names.

Jesse blew some smoke from his cigarette into the air and the smoke formed into different silhouettes. A woman with a rifle, a giant figure with a crown, wielding a sword, a smaller figure sitting on a thrown, a man with a very long beard and a few more.

Soldier 76: hm, I see. So you´re just Jesse.

Jesse: Correct. But I´d like to meet this McCree someday.

Soldier 76: _He looks, acts and talks like McCree. But he would never trust a stranger like that. This guy doesn´t have a synthetic arm either. Should I trust him? He is the only one who can help me right now._

Jesse: Hungry?

Soldier 76: Yes. A bit.

Jesse: Me too. Let´s get some nice sleep. Your doing the first nightwatch. I haven´t slept in day´s.

Jesse stood up, stretched and leaned against the next tree.

* * *

Seris: hm...

Jenos: You really holding on on that. You think it is worth it.

Seris: He will be strong enough in time. I´ll make sure of that.

Jenos: I won´t take any responsibility. But one last thing. While your son grew up for 31 years in this world, only a few days have passed in the other world.

Seris: When do you plan to take action then?

Jenos: Maybe not at all. This could be entertaining.

 **Author note: Now out of nowhere they announced Paladins strike. It looks super good but if I want to get it when it´s released I´d have to deinstall dokkan battle. I´m in a very bad inner conflict right now.**


	22. Chapter 19

**Paladins x Overwatch Chapter 19**

 **Author note:**

Jack sat at the campfire with his rifle on his lab while watching the sun rise. The fire was nearly extinguished. Jesse was gone to collect wood. Soldier 76 eyed one of small crystals in his hand that was in Jesses bag. The crystal was glowing on the inside, but it was cold like ice.

Jesse: Hey look what I just happened to find.

Jesse was with a stack of wood on his right shoulder and carrying a boar-like creature with his left arm. It looked like a boar but with a fish-like face. When Jesse placed it down, Jack could see a bullet hole in it´s head. Jesse placed some of the driest branches on the fire and tried to keep the ember alive.

Jesse: Could you ya hand me the crystal?

Jesse took the crystal from 76 and dropped it in the ember. After a few seconds a blue flame burst out of the ashes and ignited a big new fire.

Jesse: We should eat something before moving on.

Soldier 76: What exactly is that?

He pointed at the dead animal whose blood slowly dripped out of the bullet hole.

Jesse: I dunno. It looks tasty.

Jesse: took out a knife from his pocket and carefully started to cut open the animal.

* * *

 **Commercial break**

Fernando: Hello ladies. I missed you. May I speak privately to the man in your life? Thank you.

Men, take your body to nature with old spice timber. It´s what the angel face woman in your life deserves. Sound good? Fantastic. Goodbye.

Hello again ladies. I know, I shouldn´t have, but I did. Soon your man will be able to smell like he can use this, while riding one of these. And sweeping you away to a-

Doomfist: ROAAGH! GUESS WHO!

Fernando: It´s you.

Doomfist: IT´S ME! GOODBYE! OOOAAAH!

Fernando: AAAAAH!

* * *

After some time Soldier 76 and Jesse had prepared the strange looking animal. Soldier took off his mouthpiece to take a bite from the meat. It tasted like pork but with a natural spiciness.

Jesse: Say, you can fight, right?

Soldier 76: Yes. I´m good.

Jesse: I have seen otherwise. Anyway, you´re gonna need it. I was sent to talk with someone and if he ain´t gonna have it, I´m letting bullets talk.

Soldier 76: I know you may have questions about where I come from...

Jesse: As long as you help me and we can get you home I´m fine. Like I said it´s not the strangest thing I´ve heard. If I would ask every single question I had half of my life would be over. You can´t see everything in life, you gotta enjoy the things that are.

Soldier 76: hm... I know someone else who would say that. But for me there is nothing to enjoy right now.

Jenos: He is careless, inexperienced.

Seris: I just make sure he survives.

Jenos: He never faced something stronger than him. His confidence slows him down.

Seris: I know, but I cannot waste time. Have you forgotten how time feels.

Jenos: Maybe. But it is not my business anymore.

Jesse: Alright, there is a forest between us and that island. The fastest way is around the forest alongside the canyon.

Jesse pointed at the forest on his map and then at the canyon. They had eaten up and with regained strength they dismantled the camp and prepared to move on.

* * *

Once again after another worldwide heist spree.

Junkrat: Alright BK, I gotta say, making you my partner was the best idea ever. Look at all that cash!

Bomb King: I know. A treasure truly worth a king like myself.

Junkrat: You know what, mate? I think It´s time to show you something. It´s a secret I have never shown anyone before. It could change the world.

Bomb king: That sounds like something I like.

* * *

Genji: Come down from the tree please.

Maeve: No.

Genji: They are just taking a blood sample. There is nothing to fear.

Maeve: I don´t want anyone experimenting with my blood.

Genji and Maeve were visiting Makoa at the nearest coast. He meditated there for five days straight. He remained in his stance while listening to the two.

Genji: Angela is waiting for us.

Maeve: Aw. Bet you can´t wait to see her.

Makoa patience reached it´s limit. With a skilled throw he hooked the tree at it´s trunk and singlehandedly pulled the whole tree down.

Makoa: There you have it.

Genji: You could have harmed her!

Makoa: This brat may be just a kid but you need to have more faith in a paladin.

Maeve squezzed herself out from under the trunk and cleaned her coat.

Maeve: I´m good, nothing big for me. But that still hurt!

She grabbed a dagger and threw it at the turtle. The blade bounced off his shell without any effect. Unimpressed Makoa continued his meditation.

Maeve: Fine, I´ll go. It´s lame with that old grumpy.

Genji: *sigth* Ok, but no more hiding.

Genji and Maeve were about to go back, when Zenyatta crossed their way.

Genji: Greetings master, is anything the matter?

Zenyatta: I would like to talk with Makoa.

Genji: He is right over there. But he might be a bit irritable right now.

Zenyatta: Thank you Genji.

Zenyatta levitated slowly in the direction of Makoas place while Genji faced the other way.

Maeve: Your master, is he some kind of possessed doll?

Genji: Well...

Zenyatta: Hello, Makoa. Can I speak with you?

Makoa: Of course. What is the matter?

Zenyatta: Do you remember what you said when we first meet? You want to end the wars of the land dwellers.

Makoa: Yes. This is the very reason I cannot find peace yet.

Zenyatta: I just want to ask you something. What is war?

 **Author note: Yep, I´m making a living out of old spice commercials now. I don´t even know if I´m allowed to do that. However, I´m looking forward to the old siege mode, and the demon champion. Thats right Mei is coming.**


End file.
